


As the Clock Hands Turn

by HellMan1721



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellMan1721/pseuds/HellMan1721
Summary: Misery. That's what one chooses when he decides to release the curse of hatred. When faced against impossible odds, only the strongest shall rise and keep on walking their path. Only the most daring challenge their fate, and few succeed. Only one can bear the weight of the World on his shoulders, and only one shall rule it.





	1. Meet Team 7

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' _ **Wryyyyyy.**_ '  
Locations: **_Somewhere_ _in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter I

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The greatest and the strongest of the Hidden Villages, mostly famous for their legendary shinobi that fought for their village over the years. The Hokage runs the village with his council of trusted advisers. There are also a Clan and Civilian Councils, that voice their ideas and concerns to the Hokage and his councillors, but Hokage always has the final say in the matter. Although the Leaf is rich with natural resources, you can't touch or weigh the most prised of their possessions, and that is the Will of Fire, the ideology that keeps the village together even in the toughest times of war. The current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 'God of Shinobi', is a firm believer in it, treating all of the villagers as his family and ensuring that all decisions are made to the betterment of the people. Although he isn't supposed to have favourites, Hiruzen can't deny that he deeply cares for one blonde-haired knucklehead. Speaking of which…

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this!"

Naruto and his team were plowing the rice field as a part of their endless routine of D-rank missions, as they should as a newly-formed team of genin.

"Why can't we do something else other than plowing the fields, buying groceries, walking the dogs, painting the fences, or catching that damned cat! I'm not even sure that he is a cat and not a devil!" - out of frustration Naruto thrown his plow in to the near bushes - "We are ninja for god's sake, not some workers!"

"Quiet down you idiot! We are all in the same position, and I and Sasuke don't complain all the time as you do, so stop it already with the whining!" - said Sakura, one of the two of Naruto's teammates. Although she too is fed up with these pointless missions, she wouldn't side with him.

"He's right," came from the broody teammate. "I'd rather train under Kakashi than waste my time as a gardener."

"Ha! I am right after all, ain't I, Sasuke-chan?" as usual even a drop of attention made Naruto go haywire, even if it came from the idiot he hates.

"Shut up, dumbass, you were merely stating the obvious. There's nothing to be proud about here. Although I am surprised you can complete a sentence, I thought you can only yell something about becoming Hokage," Sasuke can't help but jest back the orange-wearing upstart.

"You damned…"

"And where is Kakashi-sensei? I thought he was under the tree over there, overseeing our work!" Sakura chimed in just in time before things went out of control between her teammates.

"What?" said Naruto with a jolt. Indeed, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "Don't tell me he left us again! He is our sensei! He should be with us on our missions!"

"Oh, do my little genin feel lonely without me? I'm flattered," came from up the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing up there?" said Sakura in surprise.

"Me? Just enjoying my book on a sunny day. And you guys still complaining?" Kakashi jumped down from the branch. "It wont do you any good if you keep on whining about every single nuisance in your lives."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we've been doing these stupid missions for two weeks! When are we going to get some cool missions?" said Naruto.

"Well, you are genin, aren't you? These errands are all newbies such as yourselves gonna get." shrugged Kakashi. "And I think you guys are done, let's head over to the Hokage Tower for another mission."

"But Ino and their team already completed 2 C-rank missions! Why do they get to do something important and we are stuck with doing useless tasks?" complained Sakura.

"Well, it must be that Asuma thinks that they are ready for such missions, and I agree with his point of view. They act as a team, and you guys still lacking in that department, from what I can see." answered Kakashi. "Even though I think we need a little shakeup, Hokage will decide what assignment we are going to get, so quiet down and let's go to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto rubbed the back of his shoulder. ' _Good grief_ ,' he thought as the team went back into the village. ' _I hope I can eat some Ichiraku's ramen before we get to our next mission_.'

With that thought in mind, he followed his teammates down the main road.

* * *

Hiruzen sat in his chair, pondering over some papers. The trade isn't going well. Although he often sends teams of chunin to guard the trading routes, they are still getting reports of bandit attacks.

' _Not too close to the border, nor the village or any cities whatsoever. These bastards sure do know where to hunt their game. There must be someone smarter than a common thug above them, who directs the attacks. Does he have any contacts here, in the Leaf? Is he a nukenin, perhaps? There's too much to think about on the matter, but I do know that we need to somehow fix the situation_.'

With that thought in mind he wrote an order for a new routes of patrol for his ANBU troops. ' _Although it stresses our manpower, we should do our best to secure the trade. There could be some trouble with other nations if onslaught on their caravans continues on our territory. Maybe I should have Danzo take care of the investigation_?'

His train of thought was abruptly stopped with a familiar blonde barging in the door.

"Hey, old man! How's it going!" Naruto said cheerfully, he was going to say something else, but Iruka, who was sitting next to Hiruzen, interrupted him.  
"Naruto! Show some respect to the Hokage!"

"It's quite alright, Iruka. So, Kakashi, your team is done with your mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, everything went just fine."

"Hmm, it's quite early in the day, do you want to go to train with your team or another D-rank perhaps? I heard Tora escaped again." he mused.

"No! Old man! Give us a real mission! We are doing these errands for 2 weeks already!" complained Naruto. "Other teams have already got their C-ranks, give us one too!"

"Naruto…" Iruka sighed, while Kakashi punched Naruto on the head.

"Can't you be a little more respectful?" he said in a hushed tone.

"I see. Kakashi, what do you think? Are they ready for this?" Hiruzen turned to the team's sensei.

"Well, from what I see, they are a long way from being a team. But a C-rank outside the village will do them good. I think they are ready," he answered.

"So be it. Bring in the guest from the Land of Waves!» commanded Hiruzen, while throwing a scroll to the team's mentor. "Your objective is to escort our client back to the Wave, safe and sound. I get reports from within the country that bandits attack trade caravans. But I doubt they would risk going into a fight with shinobi over nothing, especially considering that the Wave is not too far away, two days on foot, considering your client, and one day to get back. It should be an easy mission, but keep an eye out for any ambushes, just in case. The mission starts today! Now, meet your client."

"Oh! Is it a princess we are going to escort? An important councillor?" Naruto wondered.

However, the man didn't meet his expectations. The team looked at an old man, who was holding a bottle in his hand, wearing a dark shirt and cargo shorts, stumbling as he entered the room.

"Are these ninja you were talking about? Seems like a bunch of brats, especially this shortie with a stupid face," said the man.

"Hahahah, Sasuke, I would be sorry for you if it wasn't so funny, hahahah!" exclaimed Naruto.

"He's not talking about me."

"What? He isn't?" the man in question shook his head. "Really? Then who are you..." the answer found the way into the boy's head "I'm gonna kick your ass you geezer!"

"Naruto! This is Tazuna, the bridge builder from the Wave, your team are going to escort him back to his country, show him some respect!" proclaimed Iruka.

"I believe it's all, Kakashi, your team is free to go, instruct them accordingly to the mission," Hiruzen concluded.

"It will be done, Lord Hokage," bowed Kakashi.

With that the team and the bridge builder went into the street

"Get ready for the mission, we are likely going to camp along the way, so don't forget to bring your camping mattress and food for 3 days. And pack lightly, I wont tolerate whining from my genin. We're leaving in an hour, from the East gates. Mr. Tazuna and I will wait for you there and discuss some details and background info. Don't be late," Kakashi and Tazuna started to walk to the gate, leaving the trio.

"Oh yeah! Finally, a real mission! That's gonna be great," Naruto ran back hastily to his apartment, so he could have some time to eat his beloved ramen. ' _Maybe I should pack a few bowls? Nah, they won't fit, gotta stick with the store-bought then._ '

"Hmm what should I pack? I will definitely need a hairbrush, cant let my hair look bad," mused Sakura. ' _Hopefully I'll make Sasuke notice me!_ ' with that thought in mind she walked home, being certain that she wont be late.

' _This will take me a step further towards my goal,_ ' thought Sasuke, clenching his fist. At his apartment in the deserted Uchiha district, he already had a few backpacks ready for any missions. He would only need to pack some food and he's good to go.

* * *

Having packed up for the mission, Sasuke sat in the backyard of his house. However, his thoughts weren't focused on the mission. He dwelled on the past long gone, the tragedy which took place years ago. And not a day goes by where he doesn't think about that day. The day he lost everything, and gained a goal, which he would accomplish even at the cost of his life.  
Sasuke stood up and walked back to his house to get going to the East gates. Leaving his home, he held his gaze on the picture of his family, torn at the side. Swearing to the dead that he will avenge them, he went into the empty streets of the Uchiha compound. Even though the massacre happened a long time ago, and everything was cleared of the blood and bodies, he could still smell the metallic scent he did back then.  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	2. Journey to the Wave

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter II

Team 7 has been travelling for an hour now. Everything seemed to be quiet in the forests of the Land of Fire. During the summer life flutters with both numerous roaming animals and thick trees, on which shinobi of the Leaf mostly travel through the country, jumping from one branch to another in a quick succession, crossing up to tens of kilometres a day. It is a crucial skill for a ninja to have, and the most useful. Alas, our group can't travel that fast at the moment. Well, their companion can't.

"Tazuna-san, you are from the Wave, aren't you?" Sakura asked to liven up the conversation.

"What of it?" the man answered grudgingly.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't they have ninjas in the Wave?"

"No. Countries as small as the Wave don't," answered their mentor. "Hidden Villages are mostly located in the Great Nations. Land of Fire – Hidden Leaf, Land of Water – Hidden Mist, Land of Wind – Hidden Sand, Land of Lightning – Hidden Cloud, and Land of Earth – Hidden Rock. These villages possess immense military power, and they have constant power struggles, many of which result in confrontations, which then lead to wars," Kakashi paused, reliving some of his painful memories. "But they don't actually rule the countries they are in, they're only on even terms with their respected governments. And countries as small and secluded as the Wave, because they aren't a subject of interference to any of the villages, don't have the right to have one," and so Kakashi concluded his little geography lesson. The genin absorbed the lesson of a jonin, and each had their own thoughts about it.

' _Wow! I didn't realise how great Hokage-sama is, having lived up to such age and constantly facing other Hidden Villages. The weight of it all must be unbearable_ ,' thought Sakura.

' _Did I really defeat the old man back then? Is my **Sexy Jutsu** strong enough to take down a Kage?_' pondered Naruto. He would have to get creative if he really wants to surpass the Third.

Sasuke, however, abandoned thought. ' _Am I the only one who didn't sleep in on the classes in the academy? What a pain_.'

* * *

In the following hour nothing seemed to be out of order. However, when passing a puddle on the road, Kakashi seemed to have noticed something, but shook it off just as quickly. Then, behind the backs of the travellers, a figure rose from the water. It split into two cloaked shinobi and attacked the lazy jonin.

"What?" was the only thing Kakashi could say before being torn to shreds by a chain that connected each attacker's gauntlet with sharp claws.

The team and Tazuna exclaimed a collective 'What?', the sudden ambush successively having taken them by surprise.

"One down" muttered the first brother.

"Second down" muttered the second as they readied to strike down Naruto.

And then, when the boy should have faced a sharped chain, he saw the attackers standing there, not moving a muscle, as if he was looking on a stopped frame on the television, or on a photo.

' _Wh-What the hell_?' thought Naruto. Never before has he faced such an occurrence. ' _Is that an illusion? I heard trained shinobi talking about such a case in battle. Is that a jutsu or genjutsu they used? No, they wouldn't be under the spell of their own technique, nor the would create a genjutsu instead of just finishing me off. And a lame one at that!_ '

And as abruptly it began, as hastily it was over with Sasuke nailing their chain to a tree with a shuriken and a kunai.

"We're stuck?" the nukenin noticed. Right after that, Sasuke landed on their coupled gauntlets, kicking them in the faces, effectively ripping off the chain from both of their hands.

' _Amazing,_ ' thought Naruto. The events occurred so fast, you could miss it with a blink.

Just as they lost their primary weapon, they parted, one attacking the near standing Naruto, the other going after the stunned bridge builder.

* * *

Having been brought up as a civilian, Sakura knew neither hide nor hair of battles or killing, besides those in fairy tales or war stories from retired shinobi. There was an old man with no family living in their neighbourhood, who used to tell such to the children.

"I was young once," he chuckled. "And I was a shinobi." The children gasped collectively. The mere mention of the almost mythical figures who guarded the village had all their attention, let alone meeting one.

"In war, one discovers a new side of himself. Just as you thought you cant even throw a kunai right…" the old man then spooked the children for a dramatic effect.

"Boom – you fight with a whole enemy squad on your own. Hahah, well, not really, but you, kids, get the point," Sakura paid close attention to his words, as she herself planned to enrol in the Academy.

"Never underestimate what a man is capable of in these kind of situations, especially yourselves."

* * *

' _I-I am going to do it!_ ' Sakura determined to protect Tazuna with her life, even though she wasn't ready to fight an enemy. "Mister Tazuna, run!"

Right after Sakura, Sasuke appeared between the pair and the cloaked shinobi, intending to take on the blow.

However, it didn't connect, as the culprit's neck met with Kakashi's arm, who already had the second ninja unconscious in a headlock, the first soon suffering the same fate.

"Yo," was all that he said.

' _Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!_ ' thought Sakura in awe.

' _Showoff_ ,' Sasuke wasn't impressed.

"If he's alive…" Naruto turned to the place where the 'remains' of Kakashi were and only saw shredded block of wood. "He used **Kawarimi**?"

"Naruto," silver-haired jonin caught his attention. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you earlier. You got hurt because of it. But I'm disappointed that you froze."  
With that he turned to the rest of the group. "Great work, Sasuke. And you too, Sakura."

' _One way or another, they did protect me_ ,' sighed Tazuna.

' _I-I couldn't do a thing_ ,' Naruto pondered upon his failure. ' _As if that moment wasn't an illusion at all, and I was stunned by some jutsu_.'

' _No_ ,' he decided. ' _I was scared shitless of them. I couldn't protect myself, nor my teammates as Sasuke did. It was his first battle, and he didn't hesitate, he even doesn't have a speck of dirt on him!_ ' Naruto was deeply surprised. He was training and studying (as much as he could) all in the effort to become the Hokage, but when the moment came, he couldn't even twitch his finger!

"Hey," said Sasuke. "Are you okay, scaredy cat?" he jested at Naruto.

' _Hngh_ _! He, he mocks me?_ ' the thought made Naruto go back to his knucklehead self.

"Naruto!" his sensei prevented him going back to childish hassles. "The wound on your hand. Their claws were laced with poison, we have to open it to extract it. Stand still."

"And by the way, Tazuna-san," he turned to the bridge builder.

"W-What?"

"You have to explain me a couple of things."

* * *

"These are nukenin of the Hidden Mist. Demon Brothers, Gozu and Mezu," concluded Kakashi.

"How did you know that we'll attack?" asked one of the brothers.

"There wasn't any rain for days, if I recall, so there is no way there could be a puddle here," Kakashi answered.

"If you knew that, why did you let them attack the kids?" Tazuna chimed in.

"Even though I could've killed them before, I needed to know why are they're here, who is their target."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked in confusion.

"They targeted you, didn't they? The must've followed us for quite awhile," Kakashi mused. "We didn't know that we would have to guard you from other than bandits and thugs. It makes this mission a rank higher, a B-rank."

Tazuna felt guilty for lying about his mission and couldn't look Kakashi in the eye.

"I understand, that you must have had your own reasons to lie about the details, but we have to discontinue this mission," the jonin explained.

"Besides, we need to get medical attention for Naruto," he looked at said boy. "I wager he got enough strength to make it back."

' _Hngh! I won't be a nuisance any longer!_ ' Naruto decided, taking out a kunai and plunging it in to the wound deep enough to let the poison out.  
The act shocked the group. Even Kakashi wasn't ready for this!

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed her concern.

"I wont ask for help, I wont fall behind Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed. "I swear by the pain in my hand, with this kunai, I will protect the old man! The mission continues!"

After his hand got patched up, and they continued to travel to the Wave, Naruto went back to that moment, when everything was seemingly frozen.  
' _Was it really an illusion? It didn't feel like one_ ,' with that problem on his mind he rubbed the back of his shoulder. ' _Good grief, we only just left the village for a couple of hours and such bizarre things start to happen. Just great_.'

* * *

****_In an undisclosed location…_  
  
"You told me you are professionals, not a bunch of bandits! The Demon Brothers were defeated by mere genin, and you say you have things under control?" a short man with sunglasses on very vocally exclaimed his concerns to a man with a gigantic sword, sitting at the other end of the small room.

Then, the man levelled said sword on the little man, almost touching him with it, despite that there were about 3 meters between them.

"Who do you think I am?" the sword wielder asked rhetorically."They don't call me Demon of the Hidden Mist for nothing."  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	3. the Demon of the Mist

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter III

After facing the Demon Brothers, Kakashi decided that the team should pick up speed to avoid any more ambushes.

' _Although carrying a full-grown man on my back for hours is exhausting, it is preferable than letting these kids face any more mercenaries. Next time we might not be as lucky_ ,' Kakashi mused.

The rest of the day went peacefully, although in frantic pace. When they finally reached the coast, they camped for an hour, the shinobi replenishing their energy, meanwhile Tazuna went to fetch their transport to the island. Having had their rest, the group crossed the strait via a boat, who's driver was a partner of Tazuna's.

Having almost reached the island, Kakashi was determined to find out the truth. "Tazuna-san, tell me what really is happening in your country. If you won't answer me, this mission will end the moment we hit the ground."

Sighing heavily, the bridge builder answered. "Alright, lad. Seems like I don't have a choice either way. Listen carefully, I won't repeat myself."

* * *

It turns out that the Wave is currently under control of the man called Gato, a huge tycoon in the transportation business. But this is only a cover for his main income, which is selling drugs and contraband. He expands his huge industry by capturing other companies and countries via his mercenaries, that consist both of regular bandits and shinobi.

It appears that his main goal in the Wave, in addition of capturing all of the country's valuable resources, are huge deposits of rare and tremendously expensive black pearl, that were discovered less than a year ago on one of the many coral reefs near the coast. As simple-minded as their daimyo was, no one expected him to not only lay his hands on all the wealth to keep it for himself, but to attract too much attention of the wrong people.

Gato was one of the many who laid their eyes on the newfound resources of the Wave, and he succeeded not because he invaded the country and killed the daimyo, no. Firstly he made a deal with him, which allowed him to buy real estate and businesses, and then he killed him and his family, taking his house for himself.

And since then, it went downhill for the people of the country. Not only does Gato make them work overtime, he doesn't bother giving them enough wage to feed themselves and their families. Only Tazuna and a handful of workers are fighting for the liberty of their country, by building a bridge that would connect them to the Land of Fire.

* * *

The situation in the nearest town was as bad as they feared.

Deserted streets, closed shops and overall feeling of emptiness described the picture best. The walk to the Tazuna's house led them into the woods away from prying eyes of Gato's rats. Although they still were on his territory, walking through the woods felt somewhat comforting after what they saw at the town. Despite the sorrow they've seen in the faces of what little people they've encountered, Naruto looked if not cheerful, then determined to help to the best of his ability.

' _I said so myself, that I will go through with the mission. All these people are counting on Tazuna and his crew to finish the bridge, and I will not stand by while others suffer, believe it!_ ' he thought to himself.

While Naruto was ready as ever to prove his worth, Sakura was thinking to herself. ' _In that fight… I covered Tazuna-san with myself. Was I really ready to fight, to die? Or was it just a momentary surge of adrenaline that moved me?_ ' the thought made her heart sank in her soles. ' _What if I'm a coward? Even Naruto, who froze amidst the chaos, shown that he himself is determined to never give up. What of me? Will I waver at the sign of real trouble?_ '

"Don't beat yourself up, Sakura, you did good," Kakashi timely patted her on the shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei? H-How did you…"

"I've seen a lot of people who were plagued with self-guilt and shame. If not stopped early, it will drive one to his grave, and trust me when I say that," Kakashi looked grim for a moment, but managed to pull off his signature eye smile.

"There!" the sudden cry out and the sound of kunai hitting the tree stopped his trail of thought. Naruto seemed to have found something.

"Oh, just a white rabbit…" the boy said in surprise.

"Would you stop showing off already?!" Sakura seemed it necessary to shout some sense in to the idiot's head.

"I really thought we were watched, believe it!"

"You're such a dumbass, Naruto. All you do when you're not frozen in fear is poach little animals. What a joke," jested his broody teammate.  
During the verbal argument of two rookies, Kakashi seemed perplexed as to why the rabbit's coat was white during early summer.

' _The only reason I could think of is that he is a caged rabbit. Was he released by the enemy so that he could later be used for **Kawarimi**?_' he dwelled on the thought. ' _If that's so, they must be nearby_.'

* * *

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the trees and thrown something massive at the group.

"Get down!" came from Kakashi, and instinctively, the group obeyed.

The giant sword stuck in the tree way above the ground with a tall, muscular shinobi landing on the handle.

"Not bad, not bad at all," joked Kakashi. "Is it the nukenin of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza-kun?" Playing stupid in front of the enemy may look silly, but is a helpful tactic to get them to underestimate you or piss them off.

' _I've read about him_ ,' thought Sasuke. ' _He's one of the most dangerous shinobi ever produced by the Mist_.' The thought maid him a little bit afraid of what's going to go down next.

' _I really don't want to have anything in common with this man_ ,' Sakura was clearly scared.

' _Nukenin or not, here I come!_ ' Naruto determined to charge in, but his mentor stopped him.

"No. Stay out of this Naruto, he's out of your league," with that he lifted the headband from his left eye. "Without this it would be a little too hard even for me."

"And you are Kakashi of the Sharingan? I see know why the brothers failed," he shifted his posture. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be needing that geezer."

' _Sharingan? I didn't really think he had it. Besides our clan no one supposed to_ ,' Sasuke wondered. ' _He must've got the eye from some Uchiha, judging from the scar. He wouldn't be alive if he stole it_.'

"Let's cut the chatter, shall we?" with Zabuza's proclaim, the genin formed a protective formation around Tazuna.

"Well, it seems that I shall have the first move," grabbing his signature blade free from the tree, he vanished in a blur only to reappear at the surface of the near pond. " **Kirigakure no Jutsu**!"

As soon as he said the words, the area has become encased in a thick fog, and by the minute it was getting even thicker.

' _He laced the mist with large amounts of chakra_ ,' Kakashi could see it clearly with his eye. ' _Sharingan won't be of much use soon enough_.'

"I will draw his attention. Meanwhile, don't interfere and protect Tazuna-san," his order was resolute.  
As if on cue, the mist blanketed him away from the team's eyes.

"Damn, can't see a thing beyond 3 meters…" Naruto was overwhelmed by how fast it seemed to occupy the space.

"Even though mists are an ordinary occurrence here, because the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, I still never seen a mist thicken so fast," the old man was out of place in the battle of shinobi.

"I'll let you choose out of eight," a dreary, monotonous voice echoed.

The frightened genin tightened their grip on their kunai. "Where? Where's his voice is coming from?" Naruto can't seem to locate the killer.

"Liver, lungs, spine, jugular, carotid, brain, kidneys, heart," the voice said, as if listing a menu in the restaurant or a grocery list. "Where shall I land the killing blow?"  
Suddenly, a burst of chakra cleansed the clearing free from most of the mist. Kakashi seemed to have found the way out of the situation.

' _This is extremely dangerous_ ,' Sasuke thought in terror. ' _I feel as if I were to make one wrong move, I will be done for. His killing intent is so strong, I feel the life being drained out of me!_ '

"Sasuke, don't you worry," a call out from his sensei freed him from being petrified. "I will protect you all at the cost of my life. I won't let my comrades die," his eye smile, like a spell, seemed to cheer up the genin.

"Oh, we shall see…," a menacing voice came from behind the genin, "It's over for you."  
Somehow Zabuza appeared in the circle that they made to protect Tazuna. As he was readying to strike them down with one swift motion of the gigantic Kubikiribocho, Kakashi rushed in to the scene, embedding the kunai deep into his belly. Water poured from the wound as if it wasn't a man, but a balloon full of water.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto suddenly cried out. The one that Kakashi stricken down was merely a decoy, while the real Zabuza was already in full swing that was aimed to decapitate the jonin in two.

"Die!" was all that the killer said before striking down his opponent. However, he soon realised that he too, was fooled. All that his sword has swiped through was water.

" **Mizu Bunshin**? When did he…" before he could finish that sentence, he found a kunai pointing at his neck from behind.

«Don't move,» Kakashi said coolly. "This is over."

Despite the situation, Zabuza drawn out a dry laugh.

"Is it? You think you can defeat me by copying me like a monkey would? Hahahaha… Although, it is impressive," his confidence and cold-bloodiness worried Kakashi.

"You managed to copy my technique and implement it successfully in such a short amount of time. Your clone was cheering these maggots, trying to attract my attention, while the real you was waiting in the mist for my next move. A solid plan..." said the clone that just popped in front of Kakashi.

"But I'm not that easy," the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, aiming his sword once again at the abdomen.

' _Another decoy?_ ' Naruto was baffled at how quick the tide of the battle was turning from one side to another.

This time, the jonin had to dodge the strike by ducking under it. But his opponent, embedding the sword in the ground at the end of the swing, caught him off guard with a kick, sending him flying.

' _Now!_ ' the Demon of the Mist was determined to end this right now, grabbing his Kubikiribocho and dashing after Kakashi, he was ready to finish him with a single strike, as all his victims fell before him.

However, the jonin that was sent flying, vanished, and from where he were last time, makibishi rained down on the ground, the iron caltrops that are used to halt the enemy's advance. Most of the shinobi's opponents weren't so careless as to step on it, but the slight pause they make to avoid it is already enough to gain an advantage. While Zabuza has stopped his pursue, Kakashi resurfaced in the pond.

"What's with this water, it's too heavy…" Kakashi couldn't utter anything else as Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Foolish. **Suiro no Jutsu**!"

After he announced his technique, the body of water instantly incased the former ANBU in a circular shape, hovering above the pond.

"Going into water was a big mistake, now, you are in my prison, from which you won't escape. It will hamper your movements and suffocate you, got it?" His captor drawn out another laugh.

"I think we can deal with our business later. First, let me have a look at _them._ **Mizu Bunshin**!"  
= = = To be continued… = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	4. Purple Haze

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter IV

With Kakashi currently struggling to break free from Zabuza's **Suiro no Jutsu** ,  
the latter's clone is toying with the genin.

"Headband is a sign of a ninja, you know that?" their opponent started his monologue. "Only when you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, only then can you be considered a shinobi. When you enter my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja."

Activating once more his **Kirigakure no Jutsu** , he declared, "Kids like yourselves are no shinobi…"

' _H-He vanished again!_ ' as soon as Naruto thought that, he caught a kick from the clone in his face, the impact so strong, he was sent flying.

"…Only brats," he said with finality.

"Guys! You must get Tazuna-san and run, you can't win! He can't pursue you while I'm in his prison, nor his clone can! Run, now!" Kakashi tried to make them leave, but Sasuke had already made up his mind on what to do.

' _That's of no use. Sooner or later he, or any of Gato's dogs would catch up to us, and then we will be done for,_ ' he was ready to act. ' _No, the only chance we have is to free Kakashi!_ '

With that, Sasuke sped off, throwing several shuriken, which the clone easily blocked with his giant sword. Using that as an advantage, the genin jumped above his opponent, rapidly performing several hand seals.

But before he could finish, a hand, formed from the mist, took him by the throat.

' _Wh-What the hell? What is holding me?_ ' Sasuke gasped for breath.

From out of the woods, a figure in a light cape jumped out, landing next to the clone.

"Tch-tch-tch. Zabuza-san, why didn't you say that you have a party going down here? You know how boring it gets under Gato's employ, it's very inconsiderate of you."

The teenager was a head shorter than Zabuza, of light complexion with a pale skin and dark hair, wearing a standard set of plain clothes of dark colours.

"Can't a man be selfish for once?" the clone answered.

"You're selfish all the time," the second deadpanned and released Sasuke from his technique's grip, throwing him onto the ground.

' _This is getting out of hand, now there's two of them!_ ' Kakashi was desperate to free himself.

"Sasuke, are you okay? What happened back there?" Naruto helped his teammate back to his feet.

"I'm okay, just a few bruises," Sasuke began to analyse the situation. "It seems that this man can control the mist, forming physical limbs with great precision. I think that attack doesn't exceed the range of 5 meters, although he may have ranged attacks."

The situation looked desperate, they were barely doing anything to defeat a clone of Zabuza, now they should worry about another of Gato's mercenaries!

"Alright, you can have them. Easier for me anyway," with that the clone popped, leaving the genin with his ally. Suddenly, the tide of the battle was in their favour.

"He released his clone!" Naruto gasped, a plan already forming in his mind. "I know what to do, Sasuke. Wait for my signal!"

"What do you think you're doing? If you get in his range, you'll be done for! Let's attack together!" he wasn't about to let Naruto sacrifice himself.

Then, the blonde turned to his teammate. "I know what I'm doing, just wait for the right moment."

' _Does he want to play the bait? It may work, but he has to be very careful, and I need a steady hand_ ,' Sasuke seemed to understand what plan did Naruto cook up. "Alright, do your thing."

' _I've got to distract him from Sasuke, and the best way I can think of, is to enrage him so much, he'll blindly rush in. And at that I'm very good at_ ,' Naruto approached his opponent.

"What is your name?" the genin asked.

"Heizu Tentsuru," he answered not in a friendly tone.

"Why do you work for Gato, Heizu?"

"Money, mostly. And an opportunity to ruin this shithole of a country" he answered with genuine spite.

Naruto was surprised by his aggressiveness.

"What did they ever do to you?" Naruto was enraged by the fact that Heizu wanted to ruin these people's lives even after all that Gato done to them already.

"It's not what they did, it's what they didn't! Seven years ago, this country left me and my family to die!"

* * *

Throughout the Hidden Mist's history there were many wars within the country between the different clans, many of which were with kekkei genkai. And because of that, they were shunned and considered dangerous warmongers, although mostly they fought to defend their territory and freedom.

Heizu's family managed to escape before the Fourth Mizukage's bloody reign could take ahold of them. They snuck aboard a vessel leading to Land of Fire, where they hoped to start a new life. Unfortunately, one of his father's close friends, who helped them escape, was interrogated in suspicion of affiliating with the 'traitors' – the males of what left of the Tentsuru clan, who's only crime was having a kekkei genkai!

When they were near the Land of Waves, a warship of the Mist appeared on the horizon and was quickly catching up to them. No matter what they did, Tentsuru's ship couldn't escape from them, soon being attacked with cannon fire. The vessel quickly caught fire and started to sink. Heizu's family took one of the two lifeboats available, and tried to make their way to the near island. Because of the storm, it was very difficult to navigate a ship, let alone a boat. Luckily, Heizu's father managed to take his family to the land safe and sound.

Soon after they hit the ground, they ran to the nearest town, seeking refuge. However, being aware of the naval battle that happened before, the people were quickly gathered in the streets, awaiting the aftermath. When his family appeared, they were questioned by the locals, and after it has been revealed that they are refugees from the Mist, it was decided to outcast them, so as to avoid the repercussions that would follow with meddling in the Mist's business. Not even having enough time to dry their clothes, they hid in a small cave out of town, and not having any possibility to start a fire, they fell asleep body to body in the hopes of warming up. In the morning, Heizu was the only one who survived, his parents sacrificing their lives to save him…

* * *

The teenager's story shocked Naruto and the rest of the team. What the people of the Wave did back then to his family was as bad as killing them.

"Heizu! We didn't have a choice! The higher-ups in the council danced to the tune of the daimyo, who was paid by the Mist!" Tazuna interrupted the shinobi. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't do anything!"

"You could've at least gave us food or supplies to start a fire! But instead, all you did was FUCKING NOTHING!" in his rage he formed a pair of long claws made of mist around his hands.

"You are at fault to everything that happened as much as the Mist, and the bloody cunts in the council! I will kill every man, woman or child on this fucking shithole of an island, and these pathetic whelps who sympathise with the likes of you! You fuc…" his tirade was ended by Naruto, who wouldn't stand by to this madness.

"Shut up, you piece of shit," he said coolly.

"What? Care to repeat yourself, you little bitch?" Heizu's temper was getting shorter by the minute, like a fuse.

"You are a pathetically weak piece of shit, that's what I'm saying! You judge every person here for crimes of a few assholes who are probably already dead!" Naruto was ready to fight, his plan almost coming to a fruition. "Your parents sacrificed their lives, only for you to drive their memory into the mud?"

It was the last straw for the pale shinobi. He quickly started to close the distance between him and Naruto. "Shut your fucking mouth, you rotting piece of shit!"

As he raised his clawed arm to strike, Naruto went to dodge, but the world seemed to freeze once more.

' _T-This again! It can't be a coincidence, nor an illusion!_ ' Naruto quickly realised the phenomenon.

' _Time has stopped!_ ' the realisation dawned on him. ' _I'm the only one experiencing it, since no one seemed to notice it the first time around. That can only mean that I'm the one, who stopped time! I heard that in the animal kingdom, there are many animals with defence mechanisms, that are activated automatically when the host is in danger! It seems that I have awakened a kekkei genkai, and it acts in a similar manner!_ '

If it would've been any other day, Naruto would act like a silly child, but at this moment of intense stand-off, all his thoughts are devoted to saving the people of the Wave from this psychopath!

Naruto focused all of his will to move! ' _If I could even twitch my finger a little…_ ' Suddenly, he felt his hand move to his kunai holster, almost managing to grab one of his kunais.

' _The duration is getting longer each time, but it seems like a second of movement in the stopped time is my current limit…_ '

And when time resumed its flow, Heizu was attempting to stab Naruto, but the latter managed to dodge, making an opening for a counter attack from the rest of the team.

Unexpectedly, two clones of Sasuke's burst from under the ground, both kicking Heizu in the abdomen, sending him in the air. "Hngh! These brats fooled me!" the caped shinobi realised his mistake all too late.

After that, the real Sasuke burst from the tree crown, already performing hand seals.  
" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" the giant sphere of fire speeded towards Heizu.

"Hmph! Don't get cocky, thinking that this kind of jutsu will kill me!" as he was attempting to swipe at the fire with a mist claw, the Sasuke's clones kicked him right in to the line of fire, having already jumped before!

"Burn in hell," a one-liner soon followed.

The fireball hit the teen head-on, the explosion sending him careering into the ground, leaving a sizeable crater from the impact.

"Nice job Sasuke! That should definitely hurt," Naruto praised.

"I wouldn't be able to strike without you making such a distraction. Although it's not over yet," Sasuke was determined to put an end to it. "All we need is one quick stab, and he is done for!"

* * *

「Purple Haze」

Power - B: the limbs made of mist can cut everything less tougher than steel.

Speed - C: limbs made of mist appear instantaneously at will, but the speed of the attack depends on the user's own speed

Range - C: the user can control at the limited range of 5 meters.

Durability - C: the mist can be made to be as tough as steel, but it is very weak against more than medium strength stabbing attacks.

Precision - A: can catch a point-blank kunai.

Development Potential - C: the mist kekkei genkai can be transformed into a different type of mist, for example a poisonous fog.

* * *

' _Amazing, such teamwork and quick-thinking in such dire circumstances,_ ' Kakashi was amazed with his pupils. ' _They truly are special._ '

"It's not over yet, Heizu is not that easy to deal with," Zabuza said as if reading his mind. "He survived far worse than that."  
Naruto and Sasuke carefully approached the crater, surrounding the cite.

"I don't know, he looks dead to me," the sight of a corpse, burnt to the crisp made Naruto's knees wobble, but his anger for Heizu was still strong.

"Throw your kunai in his head, and we'll find out for sure," said Sasuke, clutching his own kunai.

"Alright, I'll do this," although he was furious at Heizu, it took him a lot of will to throw his weapon at the corpse. Even that the nukenin was threatening innocents, Naruto himself was not a killer, and therefore didn't have much dexterity for it.

At the end, he finally managed to throw his weapon, but his intended target blew up, leaving a small cloud, and revealing a tunnel underneath.

"Oh shit!" was all that the blonde cold say before a burnt Heizu burst from the ground, greatly wounding Naruto with a slash across the chest, which sent him flying.

"Naruto! HNGH-" Sasuke couldn't utter another word before Heizu managed to wrap his hand around his throat, starting to fill the genin's lungs with his chakra-enlaced mist. The boy tried to stab him with the kunai that still was in his hand, but his opponent quickly managed to disarm him.

"I'll deal with your shitmouth friend later, if he won't die from the bleeding," Heizu growled with his burnt throat. "But you, who ruined me, my body, your death I want to savour, to see you wallowing in agony, would only be second to the deaths of every fucking dweller on this island. But you'll come first," with that he formed a claw of mist around his hand and was readying to strike through his chest.

"Sasuke! No!" Kakashi was forced to look at the death of his student, not being able to do a think about it.

"It will end now," Zabuza said, smiling.

' _I-I have to stop time, now!_ ' Naruto desperately wanted to save his friend.

" **Time, stop!** " the phrase that came to the boys mind activated his kekkei genkai, stopping the flow of time. The willing activation of his ability looked vastly different, like a dome of distorted light, rising from Naruto to encase all surroundings, only to come back, as if leaving the world colourless, lifeless.

And Naruto had only one goal and only one thought – to save his friend. With that, he grabbed his kunai.

"All your proclaims of revenge, all your cries of fury, your drive for false justice, was useless! **Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! MUDA!** " with that sudden, even for Naruto himself, battlecry, he threw his kunai, aiming straight at his right temple! Being in the world of stopped time, kunai stopped right before hitting its intended target, freezing in mid-air.

"Face the justice of this World," was all that Naruto could say, before the effect of his ability has ended.

* * *

Heizu's poisonous chakra-enlaced mist made Sasuke loose consciousness, regaining it only after the battle was ended, with Kakashi successfully being freed from his prison via Sakura and Naruto's teamwork.

He suddenly jerked upwards from his bed. They were already at Tazuna's.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" the man was lying in another bed next to him.

"Keep calm Sasuke, every one's alive and well, we won for now, get yourself some sleep," Kakashi said in a weak voice. He was recovering from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion.

"Th-that's wonderful…" was all the boy could say before he fell into slumber.

'It's great that Sasuke recovered. Back then, I thought he was done for, but Naruto…' Kakashi went back to the end of the genin's fight. 'With my eye, I could see what he did. He stopped time… And that took a lot of chakra for my eye just to be the witness of it. This ability of his, is the God's gift…' was the last thought that came to his mind before he fell to the bliss of sleep...  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	5. Around The World

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter V

The aftermath of the intense battle with Zabuza and Heizu was better than it could've been.

With now almost healed Kakashi and Sasuke, the team was getting back on track. While Sasuke was still incapacitated, Kakashi tasked Naruto and Sakura the Tree Climbing practice, the latter learning the skill on the spot, while Naruto had to train for the rest of the day to master it.

Kakashi said that the reason was the huge difference in genin's chakra reserves: while the blonde had an enormous amount of chakra, he had little control over it, and vice versa with Sakura, to the point that her control was so good, Kakashi mused she would be a good medic-nin, but her reserves was half-empty after running up the tree, so Naruto continued to train alone for the rest of the day, until Kakashi interrupted him.

"That's enough for today."

"What?" the sudden сall made him stop in his tracks. "But sensei, I still can't run up to the end of the tree!"

"And you shouldn't be able to. No one with your size of chakra reserves would. Come next day, this exercise would be child's play for you," he reasoned with the genin.

"Besides, I have to talk to you about something."

With that, the duo walked further into the woods, away from the clearing. When they stopped, the jonin asked Naruto, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, sensei," the boy suddenly looked gloomy. "But… I still don't feel good about killing that guy."

"I completely understand what you feel, Naruto, but you had no other choice — he was moments away from killing your comrade, and he would kill everyone in the Wave he could get his hands on," Kakashi tried to reassure the genin. "In the ninja world, you sometimes have to do inhumane things for a humane cause. It's just how we live. No matter what you do, time and time again you'll be faced with enemies that you can't save, and you will have to protect yourself and your friends from them. You have a good heart, Naruto. Don't let it be stained by what we have to do as shinobi." It was due time for Naruto to learn the hard truth of this world.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, but I wont have anyone else die if I can help it. I wont change my mind about it, believe it!" Naruto was determined to stand by his morals, even while being a shinobi.

"I thought so," the jonin smiled at his pupil. He understood now why Hokage cares so deeply about this kid. The unshakeable will he possesses is even rare among adults, let alone children like himself. Although he was a long way from becoming a real shinobi, he had all the signs of becoming one, and Kakashi was going to make sure that he'll grow up to be a great shinobi.

"Now that I see that you're in the right state of mind, I have to ask you about what you did during the fight with Heizu," it's no joke matter when genin awaken their powerful kekkei genkai, especially in Naruto's case.

"W-what do you mean? Are you saying that…"

"…I saw you stop time? Yeah, I did, thanks to my eye," Kakashi needed to know some things about his powerful ability. "When did you notice that you can stop time at will?"

"In the fight against the Demon Brothers, when they cornered me. They suddenly froze for a moment, but I couldn't move, so I thought was seeing things," Naruto recited what happened to him. "But then, when we fought against Heizu, it happened again, so I kinda figured out that It was I who was doing it. Then, when he held Sasuke… I thought that I had to stop time, and then it activated."

"Hmm, peculiar, never heard of such a kekkei genkai… Have you practiced it yet?" Kakashi was determined to find out the limit of the boys ability.

"Well, I tried to, but I can't do it on my own. Previously it sort of was like a reflex, and I cant seem to recreate it no matter what I do." Naruto was truly puzzled as to why he couldn't activate his ability at will.

"Maybe because you haven't got a name for it yet?" Kakashi wondered. "I heard that some people had to name the technique that they've developed to utilise it properly. It's purely a psychological occurrence and is pretty rare, but still try to think of a fitting name, then we'll test it."

Naruto then began searching for a name for his unnamed technique, ' _Hmm, back then I shouted '_ Time, stop! _', but after that, it wouldn't activate when I say it. Good grief, it's hard to think of a proper name…_ ' he was trying to recall what he felt in the stopped time. ' _It felt almost like I were under water, or in the different world… Wait!_ ' the sudden realisation hit him.

"That's it! I've got it!"

Kakashi lifted his headband from his Sharingan.

"Well, let's see if it'll work. Be in my line of sight, so I could see your chakra pathway system and try to create a **Kage Bunshin** , then have him throw a couple of kunai into that tree right ahead of me," he showed the said tree. "I'm ready when you are."

' _Okay, I got this,_ ' Naruto mentally braced himself.

" **Za Warudo**!" he shouted, and his surroundings once again become incased in the dome of distorted light. "And time shall stop!"

* * *

It is obvious that the influence of Naruto's kekkei genkai sets its own rules. Kakashi, having witnessed Naruto's demonstration, managed to jot down a few that he managed to see:

1\. In the duration of the stopped time, only Naruto can move within it, the only exception being Sharingan users like myself, who are conscious, but cant move or use their chakra. It is unknown if Byakugan or Mangekyo Sharingan have any similar abilities.  
Note: It is most likely that first and second stages of Sharingan do not allow its user to be aware of time being stopped.

2\. Being able to use or witness **The World** in action is very chakra-taxing.  
Note: Just 3 seconds of stopped time cost me a third of my reserves, try to close your eye when Naruto uses his ability.

3\. Said ability exacts a heavy toll on the users' stamina, possible correlation between the fitness of one's body and the duration of the stopped time.

4\. In **The World** of stopped time, the user's chakra pathways contracts heavily, making it harder to use any jutsu. It is possible that strengthening chakra control may negate this effect to a certain point. Also, users clones can also move within the stopped time.  
Note: Naruto, who normally can create a thousand clones, was hard-pressed to make even one.

5\. All projectiles that are launched in the stopped time, halt just before its intended target, hitting it only after time resumes. Only opponents with the best reaction time or Sharingan can evade or block a point-blank kunai, but even a flurry of kunai wont have any effect if the enemy is protected by armour, or jutsu, unless hit in the weak spot.

6\. CRUCIAL: The use of this ability puts a heavy strain on the user's heart, until the user's body Is acclimated to the technique, it is advised not to use it more than thrice in combat situations a day. However, for training purposes it can be up to five times a day. If these restrictions are ignored, there is a high possibility of cardiac arrest, or possibly worse.  
Note: Training alone is not advised.

* * *

"So, that's what I wrote down Naruto. I want you to learn these rules so you could know both weaknesses and strengths of your kekkei genkai," Kakashi gave the scroll to Naruto, who started going through it.

"And please, do not experiment with your ability without me watching over you. The points that explain the strain on the user's body are very much serious, and that's just what I managed to see with my Sharingan." With that, he closed his eye with the headband once more.

"I see. But, I still don't understand how your eye allows you to witness **The World** in action," Naruto questioned out of curiosity.

"Well, my guess is that when you activate your ability, the dome of light that rises from you is actually either your chakra, or made of it. In a sense, it makes it eerily similar to how genjutsu work. And Sharingan, being able to easily dispel the foreign chakra's influence, to a point, resists the influence of your **The** **World** ,» Kakashi explained coolly, as if it was a subject in the Academy.

' _Damn, I'll have to write that down too,_ ' Kakashi realised.

Naruto was so baffled with the fact that Kakashi seemed to understand so much about his **The World** just in 3 seconds, more so that he could ever hoped to discover on his own, that he eventually stopped thinking.

"I'm gonna go and get some sleep," he said with a sense of defeat.

"Good night Naruto, and please, don't tell anybody about this ability, would you?" Kakashi was worried that his loud mouth will bring down serious problems upon him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just so tired…" with that, Naruto passed out because of being exhausted both physically and mentally.

Luckily, Kakashi managed to catch him. Lifting his student on his back, jonin went back to Tazuna's house…  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

「The World」

Power - none

Speed – B: it takes up to 2 seconds for the user to activate it.

Range – B: currently, during the stopped time, the user can reach anything within the radius of 15 meters

Durability – C: the usage of the ability is currently limited by 3 seconds of movement within the stopped time, three times a day.

Precision - none

Development Potential – B: the duration of the stopped time can be increased depending upon the users' chakra reserves, physical fitness.

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and  
_ _In and out the valley..._


	6. The Day of Reckoning

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter VI

Training day in day out — that's how can one describe the Team 7's week after meeting Zabuza and Heizu. Kakashi was certain that they would meet the nukenin of the Mist once again soon, and so he tasked his genin to learn the tree climbing and water walking exercises. Sakura, having the superior chakra control among the three, was tasked with protecting Tazuna at the bridge, while her teammates were dragging their daily routine into the night.

While Sasuke was smart enough to retire for the night, Naruto was determined to train while he could, to become better than his teammate, and it is the reason he overtrained and now slept in the woods, causing unnecessary stress for the rest of the team, which is why Sasuke was now looking for the blond where they last trained. And sure enough, there he was sitting on the grass by the pond, made by Kakashi, who thought that the ocean's waters were too deep and too vast for his genin to train on. But what the raven-haired Uchiha didn't expect, is to see a woman talking with his teammate. She was clad in a pink sleeveless kimono, with a basket full of herbs in her hand. Walking by her gave him a strange feeling, as if he met her somewhere.

But either way, he had to knock some sense into the blond.

"Well, it does be like that sometimes..." the blonde muttered with a furrowed brow, until he was interrupted by a hit on the head. "Ow! What's that for?!"

"Come on, idiot, you missed breakfast," his comrade said with a face of indifference.

* * *

"Well, now that everyone had eaten, let's see where we at," Kakashi was examining the progress of two boys.

The said genin then stepped onto the pond, as if it was any other solid surface, walking around with ease. Occasionally Naruto would wobble, but he still managed to resist falling.

"Hmm, I see. You two had done a great work," jonin was surprised that it took them only a week to learn how to successfully stick to any surface with nothing but their feet.

"I'm very proud of both of you. Now, Sasuke, take this scroll and learn its contents, and while you're at it, guard Tazuna with Sakura, " Kakashi thrown a small-sized scroll to the Uchiha. "Naruto, you'll come with me."

Walking further into the woods, the blonde couldn't bear the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, what jutsu did you give Sasuke to learn? Am I going to learn it too?" Naruto tried to suppress his envy.

"What I gave him, is the scroll on the Sharingan," his mentor began explaining. "He will soon unlock his doujutsu, and I need him to be ready for it, and this is why he will have a different training than you."

Coming into a secluded clearing, Kakashi arranged a little shooting range: three straw dummies, that he got from his scroll, and a couple of logs swinging from the trees as a moving targets.

"With your ability in mind, the key skill for you to refine now is your marksmanship. With that said, I want you to practice to the point when you can throw 10 kunai at the same time, hitting head and heart on the dummies and the bull's-eye on the logs," he then pulled out his own set of kunai.

"But sensei, this is impossible, how can I hit all of them wi…" before Naruto could finish his sentence, Kakashi suddenly thrown the kunai in his hands, hitting all of the targets perfectly, and in less than a second he thrown another set, hitting the previously launched kunai in the rings.

"Sort of like this," he said with an eye smile.

Needless to say, the performance stunned Naruto. Not even Sasuke, who was a natural, couldn't match the precision of a former Anbu captain. Scratch that, never in his life has he seen such a thing!

"And after you'll be done here, we'll talk about your **The World**. Now, get to work," said his mentor, pulling out an all-familiar book and getting comfortable under the tree.

' _Good grief_ ,' he thought. ' _I'll have to spend the entire day doing this damn exercise…_ '

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wave…**

Zabuza laid in bed, recovering from his injuries with Haku watching over him.

He admitted his mistake of letting Heizu handle the brats, but one thing he couldn't understand, is how was Heizu killed. He saw the body that Haku recovered. He should've known that the kid would rush in like a fool he was, but he didn't expect him to get almost killed by a C-rank jutsu. Not only that, how he died was perplexing to the nukenin. Just when the teen was about to end the Uchiha brat, he caught a kunai in his temple. Without a second passing, like with a fingers' snap — he was dead.

' _Haku said that the weapon came from the other brat, but I know that Kakashi had something to do with this,'_ he pondered. _'Just after Heizu was killed, I noticed a huge drop in his chakra levels, as if after an A or B-rank technique._ '

His train of thought was abruptly stopped with Gato and his personal guards entering the room.

"After that kind of performance you scurry off here? You, Mist shinobi, are pathetic," the small man said with spite. "How can you call yourself Demon, when even little children manage to beat you? And that lousy brat. Not worth a yen, after getting killed like common fodder."

Haku suddenly stood from stool, not looking to be in the best of his moods, which alerted Gato's guards.

"Wait," he commanded them, approaching Zabuza's bed. "Hey, I'm talking to you…"

Reaching out his arm was a mistake, as proved by Haku gripping the man's hand so hard, he almost broke it. At that the guards tried to draw their katanas, but Zabuza's protégé managed to pull their swords to their own necks, all in a matter of seconds.

After showing off his battle prowess, Haku threw the weapons on the ground, returning to Zabuza's side.

"Don't bother coming back if you lose again!" Gato tried to save face. "Let's go," with that, the intruders left the shinobi alone.

"I've had enough of that weasel," Zabuza shifted in his bed. "About time we end our agreement with him. Tomorrow we'll make our move."

* * *

Hours and hours of gruelling training didn't seem to do anything else other than earning additional calluses. Although he did improve on his throwing, Naruto couldn't reach the bar that Kakashi set, the latter still reading. It seemed as if the book was just a diversion, because he didn't turn the page for a long time.

"That's enough Naruto," the jonin said suddenly. "Now, for the final act, use your ability and deal as much damage as you can to this tree over here."

"How's that supposed to help my accuracy? I don't see much sense in doing that," Naruto argued.

"Just do the thing and I'll tell you what's the point. And yes — no clones, do it by yourself," Kakashi answered.

"Good grief, this better be worth the chakra I'm going to spend…" the boy mutter under his breath.

With Kakashi retreating to a safe distance, Naruto was ready to start. He never went all-out with **The World** before, only managing to throw one kunai. But now, with his current limit at 4 seconds of movement in the stopped time, he was ready to have some fun with his ability.

"Once more, **Za Warudo**!" with that the time has stopped.

Drawing his kunai, he began to throw them, circling the tree so all projectiles could find its mark. After emptying his bag, he resorted to chakra-enhanced punches. At first, he subconsciously protected his fists with chakra when training earlier, but when Kakashi explained to him what chakra is used for, Naruto began to realise just how easily utilised can it be.

"Enlacing your limbs with chakra makes them go 200%, although it is taxing. But for you, I think, It's not much of a problem. Be careful as to not waste all your chakra in battle though," Kakashi cautioned the blonde then.

"Two seconds left. Time to finish this," focusing his chakra in his arms, he began his advance.

" **Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! MUDA!"** the strengthened punches rattled the wood.

Stepping away from the tree, he take a last look at the stillness of the moment.

"And time shall move again," just as the boy said that, everything went back to normal, his kunai embedded themselves in the tree trunk, that was heavily deformed under the force of Naruto's barrage.

"Hmm, not bad for a genin such as yourself. I take it that you used enhanced punches?" after getting a nod from the boy he smirked under his mask. "A straight-forward approach, not bad, but you're still lacking in power, I've known a woman whose flick would reduce that tree to splinters."

At that Naruto laughed, but seeing the grim face of Kakashi's, he realised that the man was dead serious. The sole notion of such a powerful kunoichi made him mirror his sensei's emotionless gaze.

' _I hope I never get to meet her…_ ' the boy thought to himself.

Jonin then coughed in his fist, drawing the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Well, from what I've gathered, your kekkei genkai is obviously very powerful, I dare say it is the most powerful I've ever seen," Kakashi stated.

The sensei's assessment made Naruto very cheerful, the genin's grin displaying blindingly white teeth. However, the silver-haired jonin interrupted him.

"Nevertheless, it is very dangerous for you to use now," his tone was very serious, almost cold. "As you know, your ability exacts a heavy toll for your body, without proper training you can only use it as a last resort."

The hard truths saddened him a bit, but he listened to the man all the same. Although he liked his new ability, it never hurts to know its limits.

"Fortunately, I know just the right kind of training that you need to go through. But we'll talk about that back in the Leaf, okay?" getting a nod from the blonde, Kakashi wrapped up the training, the pair coming back to the house.

* * *

**The next day…**

As soon as Sasuke woke up, he knew that today they will fight once more. The air felt colder, and the group didn't talk much, all sensing the tension. Even Naruto, who usually can't sit still for a moment, was unusually calm.

After having breakfast, the team and Tazuna headed to the bridge. Nearing the construction site, they noticed that the mist started to thicken, and Kakashi silently had his genin form a protective formation.

"Zabuza, come out, I know you're there," Kakashi shouted into the nothingness, lifting the headband from his left eye simultaneously.

And, as if on cue, the Demon of the Mist appeared, which made the genin draw their kunai.

"You're sharp as ever, Kakashi of the Sharingan, although you don't need a wacky eye to know I was here," Zabuza said with a grin. "Although I'd love to have a rematch with you, we aren't here to fight. We're here to make a deal."  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	7. Caught by the Toe

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter VII

A quiet night in the Country of the Waves. All that could be heard was soft rocking of the waves and the crickets croon. Although the summer night's anthem was said to calm one's nerves and helps insomniacs to get some sleep, three genin and a hunter-nin were full of tension, waiting for any intruders in the dead of night. They currently sat around the table, in the middle of a conversation.

"So, Haku, let me get this straight," Naruto put his elbows on the table in a puzzled frown. "Your Mizukage orders to kill all shinobi with kekkei genkai, which is why you got orphaned, then you meet Zabuza, who wants to start a rebellion in the Mist, and in order to do that you and him earn money as mercenaries, am I right?"

Haku, who sat at the head of the table, with his hands folded in front of him and his mask laying next to him, nodded. "Yes, It's just like you said."

"Wow, Haku-senpai, you are amazing!" Sakura said in awe. "I didn't know you have such a worthy cause!"

Then her enthusiasm deflated, a childish pout replacing it. "Still doesn't excuse you guys for almost killing us and Kakashi-sensei though."

"Or Tazuna for that matter," Sasuke stated in a serious tone. "But what really matters now, is what Zabuza told Kakashi at the bridge. Do you know anything about it?"

"Its not for me to disclose this information, and not for you to hear it," Haku answered with an equally cold tone.

After a short staring contest between the two, the Uchiha conceded with a sigh. "Alright then, but you can tell us who'll be after Tazuna this night?"

' _If they'll even show up…_ ' Naruto thought, yawning. ' _I'd very much like some sleep at the moment…_ '

For a moment, Haku was considering what to answer to the genin, most likely recalling the top mercenaries beside himself and Zabuza that were in Gato's employ. "There are few shinobi in Gato's ranks, and even if he does send any, I don't know anything of their abilities, so It could be anything."

After hearing the nukenin's response, Sasuke pondered for a moment, then asked the blonde teammate. "How many clones did you say you sent out to guard the area?"

"Ten, they'll let us know if any-" the boy's answer caught up in his throat, quickly realising something getting up from the table. "Someone's coming!"

The genin were quick on their feet, ready to bolt out of the house, when Haku stopped them, already wearing his mask. "Let's quickly get on the roof and have a look around."

* * *

With that they went out from the back of the house and silently jumped atop the roof, lying on the tiles as to not to giveaway their position to the enemy. They watched the hypnotizing dark of the forest for what seemed like hours, until they heard a noise coming from the bushes. After a couple of minutes, the intruders showed up, revealing themselves as a lone pair of swordsmen. Haku instantly recognized them as Gato's personal bodyguards.

"Huh, I thought they'd send more on the house presumably full of shinobi," Naruto whispered to the others.

"Stay here, I'll deal with them," Haku said and disappeared via **Shunshin** , instantly reappearing behind the backs of the henchmen, knocking out the two with the chop to the back of their necks.

Standing in the middle of the clearance, the nukenin was ready for an ambush out of the woods, but minutes passed, and everything was quiet still.

"Can we come down yet?" Naruto shouted from the top, dodging the punch to the from Sakura.

"Stay up there, I'll check their bodies first, watch for any activity in the woods," with that he started going through the mercenaries' pockets, throwing out their swords and pocket knives.

"Can't you be less loud? This isn't a field trip, Naruto!" Sasuke berated his teammate.

"What's the point of being so quiet anyway? We would've been attacked already if there were anyone," Naruto argued, wearing an irritated expression.

"Doesn't mean you have to be shouting for the whole country to hear," Sasuke shot back, as annoyed as his blonde comrade.

"Umm, guys, where's Haku?" Sakura asked the pair with an uneasy tone.

The boys looked into the clearing, seeing only the two unconscious swordsmen and their weapons lying in a heap nearby.

"W-what the hell? He was there just seconds ago!" Naruto said in disbelief. "Sakura, you was the only one watching, didn't you see anything?"

Sakura shook her head, her gaze still held on the area, and her face wearing a nervous scowl. "No, I was looking out for an ambush, I didn't see a thing. It's as if he wasn't there to begin with."

"Quick, check for any genjutsu!" Sasuke commanded, the three instantly performing the Kai sign.

Finding that it didn't make the hunter-nin appear, Sasuke frowned.

"Sakura, go to the house and check how Tazuna and his family are. Naruto, make a clone to do the same as well," the boy listed orders, still holding the area in sight. After his team did what he asked them to do, he asked the orange-clad genin. "Naruto, any other clones still in the woods?"

The said blonde, focusing his mind on his clones, suddenly looked at his teammate in surprise. "Now it seems that there isn't any! I couldn't recall them disappearing at all! They must have fallen prey to the same thing that Haku did…"

Despite the cold of night, Naruto swiped the sweat of his brow. ' _I wonder how Kakashi and Zabuza are, caught in ambush as well?_ ' the thought seemed more apparent than before. ' _Good grief…_ '

* * *

The deal that was conducted on the bridge has greatly piqued Kakashi's interest, and so he agreed to help Zabuza. The nukenin mentioned that Gato had ties to the people responsible for the attacks on the trading routes in the Land of Fire, which was almost the key issue for the Third at the moment. And nukenin himself wanted, surprisingly, the aid of the Leaf to the rebels of the Mist. Not that the masked jonin could speak for Hokage, but he thought that the man wouldn't be against lending a hand to an establishing government. Now that the Mizukage was dead, there wasn't any reason not to help the rebels. With the leftovers of the corrupted government crumbling on itself without a leader, the opposition would secure the win soon enough either way.

Admittedly, Kakashi felt that he was wary of a backstab coming from the nukenin, he still listened to the man's plan, which was to sneak into the Gato's base, and to snoop around looking for any clues and proofs of Gato's connection to the caravan raids. With Haku and his genin set guarding the Tazuna, the duo of dangerous jonin was ready to strike come night.

Sneaking through the dark of the woods, the two looked out for any guards stationed around. They didn't encounter any of Gato's mercenaries right until they faced the big ugly building in a form of arrowhead, embedded in the trees. From one glance he could notice archers stationed on the many balconies, and he pondered over if there were any booby-traps or any more archers in the tree crowns.

"If you wonder if there'll be any surprises here," Zabuza whispered as if reading the jonin's mind. "There wont be. You're overestimating Gato and his pet worms."

"If you say so," Kakashi shrugged, shifting his posture. Despite the tense situation, he was calm and collected, as befit a former ANBU Captain.

"Alright, how are we going in?" the masked jonin asked the swordsman.

The said man came closer to the jonin and pointed at the highest level of the facility. "His office is there. As far as I know, it is the only place he works at, and he doesn't allow anyone in there, but there are no security seals there, there is no doubt about that."

Kakashi measured their options, forming a plan in his head. To climb up that high, they would either need to run all the way up on the walls, jump off the high trees, that are in numerous amount here, or enter the building's lower levels, and sneak their way to the top.

' _We can't possibly expect to sneak around the whole place and not be spotted, so it leaves only the first two options. Although it is not completely impossible to run up all the way to the top stealthily, I still think it is safer to drop down from the top of the tall trees. The guards won't expect this,_ ' he mused.

With the strategy chosen, the duo began to ascend the tall trees, masking their presence from Gato's mercenaries, not that they'd see them coming anyway.

* * *

Finally having reached the appropriate height, the shinobi jumped down on the roof of conical shape, sliding down to the balcony and landing with a finesse of a cat, and as soundlessly as one. Reaching the door to the office, Kakashi looked into the keyhole, observing the dark with his Sharingan. Not noticing anything out of order, he picked the lock and entered the room with Zabuza closing the door hastily, but silently still.

"Alright, check his desk, I'll go for the book shelves," the man said to his partner, placing silencing seals along the way. "And keep that Sharingan of yours out for any surprises."

And just like that, the masked duo began going through all the papers the mogul had in his office, finding each new discovery as useless as the previous, if not more so.

Having looked through all that were on the table and in the drawers, Kakashi started looking for any secret buttons. Working as an ANBU, he time and time again wondered why he kept stumbling on these seemingly clichéd contraptions being used by almost all the high-profile targets that he had over the years. Alas, there wasn't such a thing under Gato's desk.

"There's clear, found anything?" he asked Zabuza.

"No, clear as well. Look if he has a safe behind the portrait, I'm gonna go ahead and draw some books, maybe he has some sort of a secret room," the nukenin answered, looking through the shelves once more.

Kakashi then approached the said painting, that depicted a beautiful woman, posing with hands on her knee in front of a plain landscape. Be it any other day, he'd take some time to appreciate the beauty, however, he had a job to do.

Lifting the picture, he did in fact find a medium-sized safe, embedded in the wall.

"Bingo…" he whispered to himself, and went on to pick the lock.

Having opened the safe, Kakashi faced only stacks of yen, few gold bars, a heap of papers and a small pouch, filled with something. The papers turned out to be mere stocks for Gato's shipping company. Not that Kakashi was particularly well-versed in the auction market, but he read somewhere that the price for these papers is tremendous and ever-rising. Considering that after Gato's downfall his empire will crumble, he mused that so will the stock prices, and left them there, going for the mysterious pouch, which was filled to the brim with black pearl.

' _A trophy straight from the Wave's people's pockets. Their lives would be much better if they'd never discover that precious gem. How ironic,_ ' he thought grimly, putting it back inside.

"Nothing but value in the safe, not what we need though," Kakashi said to the nukenin. "Found anything?"

"No, as you can see," Zabuza sighed, frowning. "Maybe your precious eye can be of help, try to find anything."

With that said, Kakashi turned his gaze to the bookshelves, looking for something out of place. After looking over several times, he was ready to give up, but then something caught his eye. Inside one of the shelves there were some metal parts, that connected to the wall, through which he could not see. Eyeing the shelve more closely, he noticed almost erased finger prints at the edge.

"There it is," said Kakashi, gripping the shelves at where the prints were, pulling out a twin pair of levers, then twisting it upwards.

And with that, something clicked behind the bookshelves, putting the levers back in place and revealing a small room with a surprisingly simple desk with a radio and a diary on it, and a map on the wall.

"Huh, it seems that they conducted their meetings over that radio. We can't get much use of it, even knowing the frequency wouldn't be of much help," Zabuza pondered, choosing to study the map. "There are markings here — barely noticeably holes from pins, mainly over the big cities in the Land of Fire."

"And that is a business diary of Gato's. Although details are scarce, it is clear from it that his main contact resides in Tanzaku City," he read from the organiser. "It is written here that 'the man looks as plain as a commoner, although holds an air of unparalleled authority'. I can only guess that he refers to the head of some gang."

Zabuza nodded at Kakashi in a somewhat relaxed matter. "It seems you found what you need, now, let me get what I need, and we're good to go," with that said, he went on to grab all of value laying in the safe into his empty sealing scroll.

Upon lifting a surprisingly heavy gold bar, he heard a soft mechanical click, that came from the button that the bar was laid on.

Instantly realising his grave mistake, he grabbed his belongings and shouted. "RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"

* * *

Just after the two exited into the balcony and jumped of, the office became engulfed in a burst of fire, barely nicking the pair. Plummeting down, they managed to stick to walls once again, sliding on them with great speed. Upon reaching the ground, Kakashi tried to check their surroundings, but both of them got blinded with multiple projectors, hang up on trees.

"Now, would you look at that. Zabuza and his friend, caught with their hands in the cookie jar," came the remark from none other than Gato. They were now surrounded with all his mercenaries he could muster, that being a little under a hundred.

"Are we going to go the easy, or the hard way, gentlemen? I sure you would want Tazuna's family to stay relatively unharmed," he said with a twisted grin.

Sharing looks, the two jonin nodded at each other. "Don't try and bluff at us. Even if you did hold them hostage, you'd already have them killed by now, or chained up somewhere, making them work for coppers, and taking everything for your lazy midget ass," Zabuza replied, mocking Gato.

The man was angered by the bold words of the swordsman, his face twisted in an ugly grimace of rage. "Have it your way. Men, kill them!"

The pair was ready to fight: Zabuza unsealing his Kubikiribocho, and Kakashi grabbing his kunai, they faced the charge of petty bandits.  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	8. End of the Mission

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'_  
Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
**Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Minutes went by as the pair of genin laid on the cold tiles, waiting for the enemy's next step. Sasuke had no idea how Haku could disappear without them knowing. Looking at the site from such a distance wasn't of any use, so he decided to approach it closer. Standing up, he was stopped by Naruto.

"Let me check first," he said, keeping his gaze at the pair of swordsmen.

"Alright, but keep your distance," Sasuke conceded, musing that arguing won't do any good against Naruto's bullheadedness.

The blonde jumped down from the roof, slowly walking towards his target, with Sasuke watching his back. Suddenly, the former threw two kunai, missing the mercenaries' heads by a few centimetres, embedding them into the ground.

' _Hmm, he thinks they're awake?_ ' the raven-haired genin thought to himself. ' _Even if they were, they couldn't just make Haku vanish. No, there must be someone else behind the attack_.'

Then, he noticed a gleam of something lying by the bodies. It was as small as a rock, but unnaturally flat and dark.

"There's something lying there, can you see it, Naruto?" he asked his teammate.

After a few seconds of searching, he finally noticed it. "Yeah, it's a cigar case. Looks very old and expensive. Nothing interesting about it though…"

The boy then knelt, taking a closer look at the said case.

"There are some sort of engravings, letters, as if they were written in ink… Looks oddly familiar…" he said, reaching out to touch it.

"Don't touch it Naruto!" Uchiha shouted to the blonde, drawing his attention.

Much to his relief, his teammate sprang back, furrowing his brow in alarm. Then, Naruto looked beneath his feet, as if realising something. Turning to Sasuke, he shouted.

"IT'S A TRA-" was all he could say, before he was sucked intro the ground, akin to water in a bathtub, when the plug is pulled.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke couldn't believe it — he let his comrade fall victim to enemy's attack! But it was not the time to berate himself, he could still help Naruto and Haku. He just had to figure out what happened exactly.

The genin jumped down from the roof, keeping his distance from the bodies.

' _This damned cigar case got to have something with it! I heard Naruto say that it has some sort of letters on it, is it seal-infused?_ ' Sasuke was desperate to find a solution. ' _I'm no seal expert, but I know that there are storage seals, but I am not sure that they can confine people in there. And how can I get him out, if don't know how he got there?_ '

"It's a seal isn't it? Are they going to be alright?" a voice said behind him.

Turning around, he saw Sakura by the opened window, her leg perched on the frame.

"Depends. Did Naruto's clone vanish?" his teammate shook her head, which made Sasuke sigh in relief. "Good, then they're still alive. The question is — for how long?"

Sakura approached her teammate, wearing a worried expression. "What do you mean 'how long'? Can't we do something to set them free?"

He shook his head. "No, the only chance we have is to wait for Kakashi and Zabuza to return, you and I both know nothing about seals, and tempering with them is a bad idea."

"And what do you propose — just wait here and hope for the enemy's mercy?! We can't just gamble on our friends' lives!" she said, concerned with Sasuke not coming up with a strategy.

"We have no other choice! Only Kakashi can free them, we will only endanger Tazuna if we'll fail too!" Sasuke argued with his teammate, failing to notice a black string of letters slithering to him like a snake.

"SASUKE! LOOK OUT!" the girl managed to step on the crawling seal, taking on the hit intended for him, the letter crawling up her leg, encasing her like a chain.

"Sakura, no!" Sasuke was at a lack of words. One by one, he let his comrades fall to the enemy's hands.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," she said, relaxed. "This will probably draw out the nukenin out of hiding, now that you're the only one left. Our fate is in your hands!" with that, she too was drawn into the cigar case.

Sasuke then jumped back, dodging another of the seal's attack. Then, suddenly, it stopped its advance, as if it was blocked by a wall, trying to burst through it, but ultimately it went back inside the cigar case.

' _Damnit, I've got only myself to rely on, I can't let them down!_ ' he thought, clenching his kunai, trying to focus on how to win. ' _The enemy can't reach me from there though. It seems, his range doesn't exceed two to three meters, and the more the letters distance from the main seal, the harder it is for him to capture the target: it took him notably longer to capture Sakura. He'd have to battle me on his own…_ '

"Climb out of your hole already and fight!" he shouted, intending draw out the mercenary.

"One by one…" a menacing voice echoed in the clearing, startling Sasuke.

' _I-It's him! He'll come out now!_ ' Sasuke was ready to battle.

"In order… I'll scatter you **In The House**!" a man of medium height, but muscular frame crawled out of the cigar case, resting his hands on his hips. The man was dressed in plain dark-blue pants, a skin-tight turtleneck of the same color, and a light, purely white jacket, coupled with the standard shinobi sandals of the same color. His attire was covered with a plain dark cape, almost reaching to the ground. His scarred face seemed an emotionless mask, staring with his blank stare, devoid of any warmth.

* * *

「In The House」

Power - none

Speed – C: the string of letters can move at maximum speed of an average human, which is up to 30 km/h.

Range - E: the user can access In The House seal only directly touching it, but his range of attacks with the seal is two to three meters.

Durability - A: the use of the seal doesn't tax the user at all, the case can be destroyed only with a technique with destructive power of rank A or higher. The seal cannot be rewritten or destroyed in any way, unless the cigar case is destroyed as well. It is unknown if there is any limit to what and in what amount can be stored in the seal.

Precision – C: the user can point out the location of anyone in the range of the seal like a radar, however, they must be touching the ground in order for the user to locate them.

Development Potential - E: the seal reached its peak, it cannot be developed any further.

* * *

"Do you have anyone left?" The man asked suddenly. "Anyone who can stand between me and my mission?"

Sasuke gave no response, preferring to stare at the shinobi, as if his sight alone could reduce him to ashes.

"I'll take it as a no, then. My name is Kyori Higeki, not that it will matter to you. I'll have to kill you and your friends, for you stand in my way. Although my seal, **In The House** , can't kill them directly, it can incapacitate them at my command," the man explained, putting the said case in his inner pocket.

Sasuke started circling the man, thinking of how to win the fight quickly.

' _Given that he seems to be knowledgeable about that seal, he must be a seal expert of some sort. That means, he is not focused on taijutsu, and of that I must take advantage._ '

"You must be thinking ' _The guy's no good at taijutsu_ ', am I right?" the nukenin deadpanned at his opponent.

If Sasuke was surprised by Kyori's statement, he didn't show it. For him, it didn't matter what the main said: he will defeat him all the same.

"Well, if you ain't gonna talk, then let's fight," with that the man thrown his cap in front of him, throwing several kunai from his sleeve through it, out of Sasuke's sight. The genin, however, dodged the projectiles, launching shuriken at the nukenin.

' _They're wired,_ ' the man quickly realised, jumping over them, going through several seals.

" **Doton: Iwadeppo no Jutsu**!" rock bullets rained down on the Uchiha, only for him to slip into the ground.

"Stupid boy! Earth is the last place to hide in against a Doton user! **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu**!" a rock encased the nukenin's fist, with which he split open the ground, finding the baffled genin underneath.

"There you are!" with that Kyori took the genin's arm, pulling him out of the earthen debris.

However, he only got a clone stuffed with explosive tags, seconds from exploding.

"Shit!" was all he could utter before the clearing was rocked with thunderous explosions, creating a small crater in the ground.

* * *

A few meters away, Sasuke resurfaced, trying to catch his breath.

"He almost got me, I barely had the time prepare the clone," he said to himself, drawing another kunai. "Not the time to relax yet, he could be tricking me."

The genin approached the small crater, vary of the last time he put a nukenin in such a situation. Eyeing the remains and not finding a tunnel put him at ease. A moment of him dropping his guard was all that Kyori needed to grab the boy by the ankle from under the ground, and to plunge his kunai deep into the back of his knee.

"AAAARGH!" a cry of pain echoed in the forest, and Sasuke fell on the ground, grabbing his injured knee.

"Stupid boy! A few tags of explosives won't stop a shinobi of my caliber!" the man shook off dirt from his jacket. After that, he kicked the genin in the stomach, sending the Uchiha flying into the nearby tree, making him cough blood.

Kyori then drawn a kunai from his sleeve, wearing a satisfied smirk. "Although I admit, you did allow me to warm up a little, with Gato you don't get even that most of the time. And for that, I'll give you quick death. Got any last words?"

Then, Sasuke grinned at the nukenin. "Just few," with that, genin started chuckling, which then turned into a full-blown laughter.

Sudden change in behaviour puzzled the nukenin. ' _Does he have something up his sleeve left? I don't believe he's got any more explosives, after wasting so much on a clone._ '

The man started walking backwards, keeping his eye on Sasuke. The boy didn't seem to be going for something, but caution won't hurt. Either way, he could finish him off from that distance.

"It's not me you should fear. Did you really think I decided to throw out all of my explosives just for the sake of it? Or did you think I got nothing to swing with?" the boy started chuckling again, savouring the confusion in Kyori's face.

"W-What do you mean? Answer me! What did you do?!" the man's confidence started to waver. He lived long enough to recognise liars, and when he looked upon the boy's face, not only did he notice a blood-red pupils, he saw triumph of a winner, like when you successfully put someone in a checkmate in the game of shogi.

"I knew I couldn't defeat you myself from the beginning, so I did the next best thing – I stalled and tried to make as much noise as possible!"

' _Shit! He does have someone else left! I better get this over with before I get fu-_ ' his train of thought was stopped for good with a **Raikiri** striking through his heart.

"AAAARGH!" a cry of pain once more echoed in the surrounding area. "How c-could this h-happen? I-I never fail m-my missions! Hnngh…"

"There's first time for everything," a silver-haired jonin said coolly behind his back. "And for you It will also be the last."

With cold body of the nukenin hitting the ground, Sasuke could see tired and dirtied with someone else's blood Kakashi and Zabuza, the latter carrying a small unconscious man on his shoulder. His sensei then knelt down next to him, bandaging his knee.

"What happened? Where are the others?" jonin then asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, enduring the pain in his leg. "Hnngh, they are sealed inside this man's cigar case, it's seal infused."

Having patched up his genin, Kakashi stood up and walked towards the nukenin's body. "I see. Let's take a look at it… It's of very old design, its at least 50 years old… Hmm, there's a button with a string of seals which mean 'release'. I guess pressing it will free them."

Having pressed the button, just as he expected, three shinobi appeared next to him on the ground.

* * *

The Wave was now free. With Gato's under Leaf's custody and his company's crumbling and its resources being distributed between the people of the country, poverty was soon gone from the streets, shops opening up once more and life returning to the island. The men that were once under Gato's employ were quickly chased away by the civilians led by Inari, who took Naruto's words to heart and overcome his grief.

Haku and Zabuza tried to atone for their sins, helping out the people of the Wave until the bridge was completed. After that, they went on to accomplish their goal of overturning the remnants of the Mist's corrupt government. It would be years before they could manage that.

And for our heroes, after they've had their rest, said their goodbyes, with Kakashi promising Zabuza a rematch, and Haku promising the trio of genin that he would visit them sometime, they returned home.

In The House seal was taken into the Leaf's possession, the few fuinjutsu experts in the village looking through the seals on the cigar case in hopes of replicating the complex technique.

Sasuke, having realised the worth of his teammates and the bond he has with them, stopped being broody, but still jesting at his blond teammate, as per usual. With his now awakened Sharingan, he started to train even harder then before, his goal never leaving his thoughts for long.

Sakura, having found in herself the will to fight, realised, that she is a shinobi first and foremost. Opting for a short haircut and starting to train seriously, she was determined to prove her worth.

Naruto, having faced the hard reality of the ninja world, took to heart the lessons he learnt and the oaths he took. With his newfound ability, he was determined to keep on walking his path in hope of changing this World for the better!

* * *

**_In an undisclosed location…_ **

"It seems that Team 7 from the Leaf managed to capture Gato and to topple his empire for good! All the resources he had with him is lost, and his connection to the yakuza unit in the Land of Fire revealed! Sooner or later it will lead them to you, my Lord. We ought to do something!" a messenger reported, kneeling in front of a figure, sitting in the dimly lit room.

"Do not worry, all the necessary steps have already been taken. Gato is just a tool and his resources are irrelevant. All that worries me is the information he may spill," the shadowed man mused. "But he will soon die from the seal I've placed on him. He will only spill what I need him to. The Leaf is already doomed."  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_  
_The words will make you out 'n' out_  
_I spend the day your way_  
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_  
_In and out the valley..._


	9. A Calm Before the Storm

Regular speech: "Wryyyyyy."  
Thoughts: ' _Wryyyyyy.'  
_ Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Wryyyyyy.** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' ** _Wryyyyyy._** '  
Locations: **_Somewhere in the deep ocean…_  
** Techniques: **Kawarimi!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter IX

The sun's first light crept over the trees, illuminating the Hidden Leaf.  
After completing their mission in the Land of Waves. Team 7 have returned home with Gato as their prisoner, and turned back to their usual routine of D-rank missions and intense training. It was made clear for Naruto, that if he were to become Hokage, he should use his head more often. He wouldn't be always lucky to be saved by his teammates, nor couldn't he expect to rely too much on his newfound ability.

And that is why he spent the whole night going through various scrolls on tactics, trying to nurture his strategic genius. Waking up from a short sleep, the blond genin tried to shake away the drowsiness. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sat on his bed.

"Good grief… What time is it?" he said absently, looking at the clock on the wall, soon realising that he is late.

"Just great…" jerking up from his disheveled bad, he ran to the bathroom to clean up, knocking over some books and scrolls, putting the kettle full of water on the stove beforehand.

After a few minutes of refreshing shower, Naruto emerged from the bathroom, brushing his teeth aggressively and trying hard to dry his hair with a towel, which has grown a little bit since they've accepted their mission about a month ago.

Throwing the towel and the toothbrush back into the bathroom, he rushed to have what little breakfast he could. Looking over his collection of ramen cups, he picked the pork-flavoured noodles, opening the lid and pouring the hot water in. Rather than wasting 5 minutes in an agonising wait, Naruto dressed up, putting on his pouches and a kunai holster, and finally, tying his hitai-ate tightly, looking into the mirror. Sizing himself up, he noticed that his jacket was a little bit jagged and worn from the Wave and the trainings since.

' _Damn, I gotta fix it up a little…_ ' he thought with a furrowed brow. Casting a last glance on his outfit, he walked over to the kitchen, picking up his chopsticks and digging in the instant noodles.

* * *

Having finished his breakfast, Naruto created a clone, instructing him to clean up the mess. Leaving his disgruntled clone at home, genin sped off, jumping from roof to roof.

Although the boy new nothing but training and missions as a shinobi, he couldn't deny that he loved the view he would get from up there. The streets of the Leaf were always buzzing with life, and each and every one of the people in those streets had their own lives, their own duties and friends. Watching it all made Naruto feel like he was part of the story he so desperately wanted to have, and it motivated him on his way of becoming Hokage.

After all, it was the Hokage who taught him that 'a leader must care for his people as if they were his family', and these words the blond took to heart. It was easy to hate strangers, who scorned and belittled him at every opportunity, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate people who have gone through tough times, because he knew what it was like — to drown in misery so much, that you resort to vent it out on others.

That was one of the reasons he started doing pranks. He figured that if he can't make them love him, he would try and wash away the grudge they held for him by creating new grudges. It may be a questionable logic, but being a child, he saw no other way to change his situation, not until he saw how folk looked at his Jiji. The very same people who glared at him with anger and pain, held nothing but happiness in their eyes for their leader, his sole presence inspiring hope. It is then that Naruto decided that he will do his best to erase the pain and sorrow in the hearts of the people, the same that didn't let you see a boy in the shadow of a monster.

Landing on another roof, he could see his teammates waiting on the bridge that led to many training grounds in the Leaf. Jumping down from the building, he ran to greet his friends.

* * *

"Hey guys! Kakashi isn't here yet?"

"No, as always," answered Sakura in a bored tone.

"Phew, I thought I was going to keep y'all waiting…" the boy said in relief, leaning on the rails, trying to catch his breath. "Why did he even make us get up so early? We don't have a mission, do we?"

"It must be something important," argued Sasuke. "I heard that all jonin have held a special meeting, don't know what they've been talking about though…"

"Hmm, maybe they have been evaluating our performances?" suggested Sakura.

"Then why not just hold meetings with active teachers, why all jonin?" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's a great question," said a voice above.

The genin turned their heads to the top of the torii arch, on which Kakashi sat, with a paper folder under his arm, his book nowhere to be seen.

"Kakashi-sensei! You know what's going on?" Naruto asked, putting his hands on his hip.

"I do," the man said, jumping down on the bridge. "After our mission in the Wave, I've decided that you guys should participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams!" he said with an eye-smile, that seemed strangely more sincere. "Here are your clearances."

Looking at the piece of paper, the genin couldn't help but smile. Even Sasuke wore a satisfied none could match Naruto's enthusiasm, who shouted happily at the top of his lungs and pumped his fist in the air.

"So that was the topic of the jonin meeting?" Sasuke said, waving the piece of paper in his hand with clear doubt in his voice

"Well, I can't tell you the real topic, because it's classified," the jonin made a pause, wearing a look that meant 'no further discussion'. "But, the Chunin Exams where heavily discussed, partly because this year it will be in the Hidden Sand."

Kakashi then leaned on the rails, watching how the genin's puzzled expressions turned into even more joyful than before, so much that Naruto started jumping on the spot, like a child, that got the toy he wanted for his Birthday.

"YEAAAH! That's even more cooler than before! We're gonna see so much new stuff and meet so many new people!"

"Come on, quit it already! No need to yell around all day, you idiot!" Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

Stopping his celebration, Naruto turned to face Sasuke, wearing a frown. "Look who's talking! I bet you won't even go past the first stage!"

His teammate then grinned slyly, pointing at Naruto. "Not before you, dumbass. You are the dead-last here, remember?"

Grinding his teeth out of frustration, Naruto wanted to retort back at the Uchiha, when Sakura interrupted them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Do you really think we're ready to go to another Hidden Village on our own?!" Sakura's sudden question made both boys stop dead in their tracks, slowly facing their mentor with a deadpan expression, which could be easily mistaken for some kind of illness.

' _Only a couple weeks ago we went to the Wave, and got our asses kicked, and he wants to send us to a different Hidden Village?_ ' the boys seemed to think the same, staring with fuming eyes at Kakashi.

"Easy there, I never said you'd go alone, I'm your sensei, of course I'll go with you guys!" Kakashi dispelled the boys' dreading thoughts, casting a glance at a giggling Sakura.

' _She diverted their attention at me, so they would stop squabbling… Cheap move, Sakura…_ ' the former Anbu captain smirked at the girl, who desperately tried to hold in her laughing to save face, but ultimately failing.

"HAHAHAH, you boys are so stupid!" the girl pointed at the male part of the team, so much that, she sat on the ground, so she wouldn't fall.

Her teammates soon joined her, heartily laughing together, as friends should. Kakashi just stood by the rails, a pained smile on his face. Although it was a moment of joy for them, he suddenly remembered his old team. They too once were as close as siblings would, but fate decided to separate him from his teammates, and then it took his sensei too. Silver-haired jonin felt that this flashback wasn't for nothing. Looking at the cloudless summer sky, he sighed heavily.

"A calm before the storm…"

* * *

**Somewhere in the vast deserts…**

Hot sun scorched the lifeless dunes, the heat forming mirages for any unfortunate travellers that are damned to walk this way.

In the daytime, the many species living in the wasteland hide in the caves and in the hills, the only exception being ravenous vultures, scurrying lizards, slithering snakes and measly insects. But none would tell you about the gigantic centipedes and many other immense creatures that plagues certain areas of the deserts. Not many are fortunate to meet them and live to tell the tale. The shinobi, however, lived by their own rules, and used such sites as training grounds, the monsters being nothing more that a large-sized straw dummies for them.

The sand wave crashed against the canyon's cliffs, crushing a giant beetle to pieces. The small hooded figure with a sand gourd on his back stood for a few moments, his dimly green eyes not betraying any emotion, then turned around to the valley's end, the bloodied sand flowing into the gourd. Having almost exited the canyon, he heard a call from the top of the cliff.

"Hey, Gaara! Over here!" a gentle voice of a girl echoed in the deep pass.

Slowly lifting his gaze to where the voice came from, he laid his eyes on the pair of shinobi, one being a girl of medium height and slim built, wearing a light purple-coloured gown, that extended halfway down her thighs, a fishnet covering most of the exposed skin on her arms and legs. Right next to her stood a slightly higher boy of medium built, that wore plain dark clothes with a red and yellow circle on his abdomen, his face in purple war paint and covered with a hood.

"We were supposed to meet here fifteen minutes ago, where you've been?" he said to Gaara.

The said boy didn't answer, disappearing with a gust of wind, leaving only dust behind him, reappearing next to the pair.

"Shut up, Kankuro," he said, his dim eyes sparkling with malicious intent. Kankuro gulped in fear, breaking the stare between them, not wanting to further anger the boy.

Turning to the girl, Gaara asked monotonously. "Temari, where's our target?"

"Brother, you've just returned from your A-rank mission, surely you want to…"

As if not hearing her pleas, he turned to the horizon, interrupting her. "I heard that Chunin Exams will be held in our village."

His siblings shared a puzzled look, Kankuro deciding to answer. "We don't have to, Gaara, from our missions alone we can get the promotion, it'd be child's play for us!"

"You're an idiot, Kankuro," Gaara said, as if it was the simplest truth imaginable. Turning back to the pair, he said with finality. "This one is going to be more interesting than any other from the past years. I feel it clearly."

Befuddling his siblings with his convoluted answer, he turned back to the horizon. "We should hurry, a sandstorm approaches from the south-west."

As the three genin got closer to each other, sand encased them fully, forming a vortex of sorts, that dissipated shortly after, taking the trio with it.

* * *

**Back in the Hidden Leaf…**

"One second remains."

Naruto admired his handiwork: he managed to torn a giant block of wood in shreds with only his chakra enhanced barrage of punches. Brushing off the sawdust from his hands, he stepped back.

"And time resumes."

With the surrounding area going back to normal, the wooden block was blown off, the shreds embedding in the trees behind.

"Not bad, Naruto," Kakashi nodded in appreciation, rubbing his chin in thought. "Good, even. You managed to improve your chakra control significantly."

Shyly rubbing the back of his head, Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just that awesome!"

"But you still have the worst chakra control in our team."

Naruto then hung his head, the hard truth hitting him hard.

Sighing over his pupil's drama, he patted him on the head. "Don't fret about your chakra control. What you lack in it, you return a hundredfold with your hard work and huge chakra reserves. If you're not a genius like Sasuke, then you are a genius of hard work."

Seeing no deceit in his mentor's eyes, Naruto smiled wider than ever before. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Before either could say anything, the alarm clock ringed in the distance, alerting that the training is over. Gathering the equipment, the two walked back into the training ground, meeting the other genin, each with their own copy of Kakashi.

"Alright, let's see what we've done so far," with that silver-haired jonin made a kai sign, dispelling his clones and receiving their knowledge.

"Hmm, Sasuke, well done on unlocking the second stage of the Sharingan,"

The said boy nodded at his mentor, while Naruto gave him a smile and a thumbs-up and Sakura cheered loudly.

"Sakura, you're doing great so far improving your stamina and chakra reserves, you are becoming a true kunoichi."

The girl smiled, looking red from both the rigorous training earlier and compliments, Sasuke nodding with approval and Naruto cheering with a smile.

"You guys are growing every day, come the Chunin Exams – you'll steal the show. Now, you guys can go and get a mission until the end of the day, but I have important matters to attend to. See you tomorrow!" and just like that, Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, are we going for a mission today?" Naruto asked his teammates, scratching the back of his neck.

Swiping sweat off her brow, Sakura sighed wearily. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm done for today. I can barely stand…"

Naruto nodded at her, trying to smile as charmingly as he could. "Alright then. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine. Well, unless Sasuke would…"

"I refuse," Sasuke said coolly, walking towards the Hokage Tower. "Come on, Naruto, or I will take the mission for myself."

The crestfallen from the girl's refusal blond jerked up, and ran after his comrade. "W-wait, Sasuke-teme!"

Watching her teammates walk away, Sakura sighed, looking at the sky. 'If only I could be as weightless as the clouds above…'

Then, the girl's eyes widened with realisation. ' _These two left me here alone!_ '

"Hey, guys! WAIT FOR ME!" with this cry she ran after the two with a slight limp.

* * *

The Third Hokage sat in his office, signing papers. With Chunin Exams approaching, he had to prepare his shinobi for it: assign new patrol routes, new missions, and to send an emissary to the Hidden Sand. But beyond that, he had to deal with what they got from Gato, who died of a heart attack during the questioning some days ago. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to read his mind with the Yamanaka's technique in time, and most of the info they got from him was also on his diary, retrieved by Kakashi. So far, he assigned his Anbu to investigate the Tanzaku City on the subject of a yakuza unit there. Making any harsh moves would just scare them off.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. Lifting his eyes from the paperwork, he said calmly. "Come in."

Opening the door, Kakashi entered the room, gently closing the door. "Hokage-sama, they've accepted the mission already?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed. But only Naruto and Sasuke did. Naruto said that she went home to sleep." Placing silence seals and ordering his Anbu away, the old man picked up his pipe, filling it with fresh tobacco. "I gather that you are taking their training for the Chunin Exams seriously."

Nodding back, Kakashi answered. "That is correct, Hokage-sama. Sasuke has unlocked the second stage on his Sharingan, and Sakura continues to impress me with her determination."

"Hmm, I see," said Hiruzen, nodding with approval, smoking his pipe. "And Naruto?"

Sighing heavily, Kakashi shook his head, wearing a somewhat tired look. "His ability keeps amazing me. Even in the hands of a genin it is a much too powerful weapon. Although it won't give him much advantage in an intense fight, Naruto is guaranteed to win the fight, if the opponent lets him to have his way. Beside that, his chakra control is improving steadily. His chakra enhanced punches gain more strength with practice."

"See to it that he won't rely on it too much, the same with Sasuke's Sharingan," Hokage said, levelling a serious gaze on the jonin. "You know yourself what will happen if they are to fight without their kekkei genkai."

"Will do, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered.

"Good. You are dismissed," the old man said, putting the pipe back in his mouth, removing the silencing seal. As the jonin left, Hiruzen turned back to his work, sighing tiredly. More than a break from the exhausting paperwork, he wanted someone to get the weight of the Hokage's hat off his shoulders.

* * *

"We got the paper rolls, now, where should we deliver them again?" said Naruto, putting a storage seal in his pouch.

Checking a piece of paper with the client's location, Sasuke looked at houses around, searching for a plate with an address. "Hmm, it should be two blocks down the street."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at that. "Only two blocks? Why did he ordered for a mission then?"

"Not everyone use seals, Naruto."

"I guess so, but still, hiring a couple of civilian workers would cost him much cheaper," and with that, the blond walked off, paving his way through the crowd.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. The thought never occurred to him, but more than that, he was surprised with Naruto's shrewdness. Deciding not to raise the issue, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, following Naruto to their client.

As the two was approaching the apartment block, they saw less and less people around, the empty street giving an eerie feeling. Looking through the gates into the inner yard, Naruto saw not a living soul.

"Strange, no one's home."

Pushing the gate open, Sasuke narrowed his gaze. "It's open."

Sharing a worried look, the two entered into the yard, looking around the empty neighbourhood.

"What was the number of the flat, again?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes on the many windows around.

"506, fifth floor."

Taking a big breath, Naruto said with finality. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Deciding to take the stairs, the pair went up the stairs to the fifth floor, walking by the other flats, Naruto felt a chill down his spine. As they finally come to the right flat, the blond stopped Sasuke from knocking.

"Didn't you feel it?"

"No, nothing."

"Exactly," Naruto said in a hushed tone. "Nothing in a full apartment block? Where's everyone?"

Narrowing his gaze and thinking through Naruto's point, Sasuke retorted. "It's not a cheap apartment. Besides, its weekend, they must be gone for some leisures. Let's just get this over with."

Choosing not to squabble further with his teammate, Naruto sighed. "Okay, let's do it."

As Sasuke knocked on the door, a monotonous voice came from inside the flat. "Come in."

Entering the surprisingly vast apartment, the two looked upon a spacious room, adorned with many bookshelves, a rare painting adorning the free space on the wall. Perched up against the only window was a thick table with a man working behind it. As he turned to face the guests, the genin could see that he was surprisingly young for his voice, looking not older, even younger than Kakashi. His face was surprisingly handsome and grim, free of any scars or facial hair, wearing an empty gaze. The client wore an indoor kimono, the sleeves rolled-up to the elbow, in the hand he held a brush.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you…  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


	10. Physical Graffiti

Regular speech: "Pizza, mozzarella~"  
Thoughts: ' _Pizza, mozzarella~'_ _  
_Summon's, higher beings regular speech: " **Rella, rella rella~** "  
Summon's, higher beings thoughts: ' _ **Rella, rella, rella-lee~**_ '  
Locations: _**Somewhere**_ _ **in the vast desert…**_ **  
**Techniques: **Kawarimi!** **  
** _'Document, quotation'._  
Italics can be used for certain kinds of emphasis or snide comments.  
 **Bold can be used for forceful yelling/shouting/screaming.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or JJBA.

* * *

Chapter X

"I've been waiting for you."

As the client said that, the two genin tensed. Sasuke slowly reached for his kunai.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto asked the man.

"What do you mean by that?"

That seemed to puzzle the client, as he gave a questioning look to the blond. Fully turning to the pair, the brush still in hand, the man answered.

"The paper rolls?" he said. "You boys are the ones that got the mission I've ordered, aren't you?"

Exchanging a confused look, the two seemed to calm down a bit. Naruto swiped the sweat from his brow in relief, but Sasuke still kept his hand around the kunai.

"You're our client…" realising that he didn't know the mans name, the blond started searching for the paper with the mission details. "Uhhh, Mister…"

"Murashi," the man said, standing up from his chair. "My name is Hanesu Murashi. And you two are from the recently graduated batch of genin, correct?"

"Y-Yes, Murashi-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the boy introduced himself in a cold tone, still staring with a penetrating gaze at Hanesu.

"Ahh, the Last of the Uchiha, I've heard a lot about you," the man said with an uncomfortably sweet smile, slowly approaching the two. "The boy who lived, who was spared the wrath of the fallen prodigy of the clan."

Barely containing his rage, Sasuke clenched his wrist so hard, it turned blood red in color. Seeing that his teammate's temper began to flare, Naruto stepped in between the two, pointing the thick scroll at Hanesu.

"Here's your paper rolls, Murashi-san."

Not giving the said scroll a look, Hanesu levelled his gaze at the boy holding it. Still adorning the same sickly sweet smile, he continued. "Hmm, what was your name again… Naruto-kun, wasn't it?"

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed the scroll, absent-mindedly twisting it around in his hand. "I still remember the day you led half the chunin in the village on a wild goose chase."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Well, if they really were chunin, it's kinda their fault that an Academy student managed to outsmart them!"

Staring at the blond for what seemed like an hour, Hanesu then laughed heartily, swiping a lone tear from his eye. "Well said, Naruto-kun, well said."

As the tense atmosphere has deflated, Naruto somewhat relaxed,

Recovering from all the laughing, Hanesu suddenly remembered something. "Oh, where are my manners! Please, come to the kitchen, I'll treat you two to a cup of tea."

Befuddled at the sudden hospitality, Naruto quickly retorted. "No-no, there's no need, Murashi-san, we're really don't…"

"Nonsense! I've insulted your friend and basically assaulted you two at my doorstep!" the man shook his head, throwing the scroll behind him absent-mindedly. "That is unbecoming of me, wouldn't you say? Now, let me treat you for a quick delivery, and believe me when I say that my tea is exactly that – a treat!" with that the man went to the kitchen with an aura of enthusiasm, his kimono flailing behind him.

' _Good grief, what an erratic man…_ ' thought Naruto with a sigh. As he was about to take a step into the room, Hanesu suddenly shouted from the kitchen on the left.

"And don't forget to take your shoes off! It would be a shame if you two were to soil my carpet."

Halting his leg in mid-air, Naruto sweat dropped. ' _T-That was close…_ '

Sasuke, who stood deep in thought beside Naruto, stared menacingly in the direction of Hanesu.

As he sat to take off his sandals, he noticed his teammate's glare. "Sasuke, you're OK? I know what he said was harsh, but-"

The Uchiha then suddenly interrupted him. "There's something suspicious about him."

Throwing a quick glance at the doorway that led into the kitchen, Naruto quickly stood back up, whispering at the Uchiha. "Come on! If he's a crazy asshole, it doesn't mean that he's some kind of a criminal! We've just reached a middle ground with the man, don't you drive it all into shit because of a hunch!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke pointed at the room around them. "It's not a _hunch_. Doesn't it all seem strange to you?" Not receiving anything from the blond, Sasuke continued. "Everything's neatly put, arranged with only convenience in mind."

Looking intensely at his teammate, Naruto put the pieces together, then jolted with realisation. "You imply that he's some kind of a spy or a nukenin? You're pulling it out of your ass, Sasuke! Why would he rent one of the most expensive flats in the middle of the village? That's the same as sending his address directly to the Anbu!"

"That's hiding in plain sight," Sasuke tapped at his temple. " _You_ , of all people, should know what it means."

"Hmm, it's true that my awesome tracksuit allows me to hide surprisingly easy…" considering Sasuke's argument, he then shook his head. "No, it doesn't mean anything. You're just imagining things because he was an ass to you."

"And why'd he order chakra-laced paper? That seems to much for an art project."

The genin's arguing was suddenly cut short with a shout from the kitchen. " _Are you two coming or what? The tea's ready_."

Sharing a startled look with Sasuke, Naruto then answered Hanesu. "We'll be right there, Murashi-san!"

" _Oh, stop it with the '–san' already! I'm only twenty years old, you can call me '–sempai'_."

"Alright, Hanesu-sempai!" sighing, Naruto turned to his teammate. "Don't you pull something crazy!"

Replying with a 'Hn', Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen after they've took off their sandals, walking by a table with neatly laid scrolls on a stand, the newest addition somehow laying there as well.

* * *

**Earlier that day…**

Although shinobi could travel at high speeds through the forests, Jiraya often opted for a slow walk, to take his time and enjoy the pleasant weather. Who in their right state of mind would dare to attack one of the Sannin anyway? Musing that the number was quite low, he turned to look what laid further down the road. As it was three days since he entered the Land of Fire from the north, even at his slow pace he should be almost there. Alas, he saw nothing but bare ground of the road he was on, that clearly showed the tracks of the many civilians that must have came through here on their way to the Hidden Leaf, a stray caravan wheel blending in the mural of numerous feet.

Twenty uneventful minutes later, he finally laid his gaze upon the threshold of the Leaf – the Great Konoha Gates, the village's symbol proudly displayed on the forefront of the arch. Approaching the guards' post, the inhabitants of which he certainly knew to be the same pair of chunin as before, Jiraya went to greet them.

"Izumo, come on, we must take that assignment, or else we'll certainly miss all the fuss on the Chunin Exams!"

"What do you want to see exactly? How measly genin beat themselves to death? Not the most of entertaining sights, I must say," Izumo answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

At that, Kotetsu smirked. "You say that, but you know that the Uchiha kid and that branch Hyuuga from the last year are far from measly. Besides, there must be someone interesting from the other villages coming as well, and not necessarily children: Kabuto, for example, has been going on these exams for, like, four years it seems!"

At that, Izumo laughed. "If any of the participants are even close in _a hindsight_ to Kabuto, the whole thing will be boring as hell." Sighing, he shifted in his seat. "By the way, four-eyes still going this year?"

Izumo nodded in response. "Yeah. You know, I just sometimes wonder what the guy wants to do with his career, wasting opportunities like that…"

That was the moment when Jiraya decided to intervene in the two's conversation, wearing an amused grin. "That's rich coming from the eternal guards of the Leaf, wouldn't you say?"

The startled chunin then quickly jumped on their feet, sticking their chests out. " **J-Jiraya-sama!** "

"We didn't know that you were coming!"

Stopping their babbling with a raised hand, the white-haired sannin decided to cut to the chase. "Don't bother, lads. Just tell me how's the village been holding up without the strongest of the Sannin, and when the Old Man is free from the tortures of the council."

Sharing a look with his friend, Kotetsu turned to answer the man."Well, nothing of the ordinary happened really."

"We watch people come and go every day, and it seems that it'll be another boring summer." Izumo continued.

Nodding at the two's report, he turned to look at the forests of Land of Fire. "At least it's boring _somewhere_ … And the Old Man?"

"U-Uh, let me take a look at the schedule…" quickly ruffling through the papers on his desk, Izumo found a tablet with their leader's timetable for the day. "Hokage-sama will be free in two hours, Jiraya-sama."

"Well, gotta take a breather from the road anyway. See you later, folks."

Leaving the guards behind, Jiraya went to the old bar he used to go with his team after each mission. Suppressing the resurging memories, the sannin sighed, longing for a drink that would soften his burden. Not that he hoped that alcohol would solve his problems – his own teammate went down that road, and she's not anywhere close to inner peace, quite the opposite, actually. Bad habit or not – one glass of the Leaf's finest to relax the nerves wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Damn, it's really good, Hanesu-sempai!"

The trio sat at the round table, tentatively sipping at their hot tea.

Hanesu chuckled at Naruto's praise, flipping the pages of his sketchbook absent-mindedly. "That's because it's from the Land of Tea. While I was on my mission there, three years ago, the Wagarashi family was suffering from wildfires, which inflicted a horrible crisis on the nearest towns. After their own efforts turned to be futile to put the fires down, they've sent an emergency plea of help, and as their trading allies, we had to oblige. Instead of accepting the paycheque, which wasn't that big either way, I was the only one of my fellow comrades who chose a lifetime supply of _whatever tea_ I want."

Naruto went to say something, but Sasuke interrupted. "So you are a former shinobi, then?"

Narrowing his gaze at the boy's rudeness, the man answered with a nod. "That is correct."

"Why did you leave the forces, then?"

At that, Hanesu sighed, turning his gaze away from the two boys. "It's a dreadful story, I don't know if you'd want to hear it."

Seeing the other side of a seemingly rude man, Sasuke felt a little empathy for him. "You've lost someone?"

"Thankfully not. Although I was brought up an orphan, my teammates, whom I considered my family, are still alive, last I've heard."

Sharing a look with his teammate, Naruto turned to ask the man. "Why don't you see them anymore, if they're alive?"

"I've never said that I don't see them."

"No, but you said that you 'considered' them a family, what happened?"

Sighing, Hanesu forced a sad chuckle. "You are quite shrewd, Naruto-kun. Fine, I'll tell you my story."

Downing the last of his tea, he put the cup down. "When I served as a shinobi of the Leaf, our village was still experiencing the aftermaths of the Kyūbi attack." At that, Naruto tensed, which only Sasuke managed to notice.

"Our village was _weakening_ in the time of peace, our shinobi weren't striving to _improve_ , to be better. I, being a young chunin at the age of fourteen, wanted nothing but to serve my country, so much so that my teammates would often find me reading scrolls on our simple escort missions, or spending the night in the training grounds. "

Hanesu sighed before continuing.

"That continued up until my seventeenth birthday, when I was being considered for a promotion, and as such, went with jonin on a couple of their missions. Having been fed up with being a delivery boy, I wanted to serve my country to the full extent of my ability."

"What happened then?"

"When I was being introduced to the jonin unit, I expected to meet the elite of our village, the people who carried the Leaf on their shoulders. But instead, I saw **bastards** who gambled on people's lives, who took missions to attain wealth, not to serve their village! I was so disgusted by this, I decided to retire from the shinobi force."

"And what have you been up to since then?" Naruto inquired curiously.

Hanesu stroked his chin in thought. "Since I was a child, I was always good in calligraphy. I was considered into the fuinjutsu corps, but the project was shut down. So, after I left the forces, I decided to find solace in drawing. _Actually_ , I have been trying for a while now to draw something that would get published." Hanesu was thrilled that someone was interested in his hobby.

"What have you been working on, some pictures for _children_?" Sasuke said with a scoff.

Grinding his teeth, Hanesu slammed his fist on the table. "It's called _**manga**_ , and it's art! Let me show you an example, _Uchiha-san."_

Producing a pen from his sleeve, Hanesu flipped to a new page in his sketchbook and began furiously drawing something.

Glaring at Sasuke, who tried to look innocent, Naruto turned to the older man. "Hanesu-sempai, please forgive my teammate's rudeness, we'll le-"

"No need for that, Naruto-kun. Even though he might not have meant it, I still have to educate him on the subject of art, because he clearly understands _none of it_."

As Sasuke scoffed at Hanesu's veiled insult, Naruto sighed with exasperation, laying his head in his palms. 'Good grief, why it always have to be like this...'

"You won't impress me with useless drawings, _Murashi-san._ " Sasuke spat with scorn.

Smirking at the boy, Hanesu retorted, not raising his gaze from the sketchbook. "Maybe _you_ won't be impressed, but your teammate certainly will be."

At that, both Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow, interested at what the man was drawing.

Suddenly, Hanesu stopped drawing, only to make one last stroke with the pen, placing it down afterwards. Looking at the genin's anticipation, he showed his drawing to the two.

What they laid their yes upon was a small comic with two panels. In the first panel, a caricature version of Sasuke posed with his Sharingan activated.

" _I am the most powerful shinobi ever! None shall escape these eyes!_ "

Then, in the following panel, someone poked his eyes, which made him roll around on the ground in pain, crying like a baby.

" _Nooo, nooo, my eyes, my beautiful eyes!_ "

Naruto tried to hold in laughter, trowing a narrow glance at a grumpy Uchiha. "Well, this... this is...AHAHAHAH! This is brilliant!"

As his blond teammate was wallowing in laughter, Sasuke managed to hold his spiteful comment, instead scoffing at Hanesu. "Hn, _pathetic_. That's why you're not a shinobi."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Uchiha-san, I wasn't trying to ridicule _you,_ that just what always happens to an Uchiha in his lifetime."

Seeing as it flared Sasuke's temper, Hanesu added. "Well, _happened_. Now they're all gone of course, save you and your _prodigious brother_."

Suddenly, Sasuke sprang from his seat, throwing a punch at a speed most wouldn't be able to see.

But not the retired chunin, who merely swiped a page on his sketchbook.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto moved to intercept his hotheaded teammate. ' _Damn, I wont make it in time, I have to use-_ '

The blond's train of thought stopped dead in its tracks, as colourful snakes with scales shaped as hearts, appeared from the sketchbook, binding the Uchiha. Then, yet another snake appeared, biting him in the neck and injecting something into his bloodstream. And just like that, the last of the Uchiha fell unconscious.

Barely containing the anger and fear for his teammate, Naruto shouted at the man. "W-What the hell did you do to him, bastard?!"

Standing up from the table, Hanesu merely scoffed, staring into the window. "Today's shinobi are truly weak, it seems."

"Hey! Don't you ignore me, what did you do to Sasuke?!"

"Why do you think he lost? Was it because he didn't expect me to retort, or that he wasn't fast enough?" not waiting for an answer, Hanesu continued. "Whether or not a shinobi wins is determined with nothing but his will. If he's _doubtful, unbalanced_ \- he will fail. But once a shinobi sets his sight on something he truly wants to achieve, he is truly a _force_ to be reckoned with."

After a few minutes of silence, Hanesu added. "Get your friend and get out of my apartment. I've seen enough of your generation. If the Last of the Uchiha is so pitiful, what can one say about the rest of you?"

"No."

"Come again?" the man said, befuddled at the bold response.

Clenching his fists, Naruto launched at his opponent, throwing away the table with the sketchbook on it. "I won't run away! We are not as weak as you think we are! I'll show you what determination really means!"

"Ho, you continue to surprise me, Naruto-kun." he said with a smirk on his face, which then turned into a stone-cold mask that not betrayed any emotion. "But it's _futile_."

As he said that, Hanesu swiped at Naruto with his pen, sprinkling him with ink.

"W-What the hell..." was all Naruto could say, before red vines appeared from the ink spots on his jacket, binding him completely.

' _I-I can't move!_ ' finding that his efforts to free himself was fruitless, he turned to his ace in the hole ' _I have to use it..._ '

" **The Wor** -" as he went to activate his kekkei genkai, he noticed that it made no effect. "I cant use my chakra anymore?!"

"It appears that you didn't manage to disprove me at all, Naruto-kun." taunting the boy once more, he sighed, dreading what he has to resort to. ' _This kid clearly has potential. It seems I cant bring out his spirit without resorting to this..._ '

Stumbling with his foot on a lone kunai, he eyed it curiously, before picking it up. "Huh, your broody teammate must have lost it when he tried to attack me. Well, I must _return_ him his weapon, it seems!"

With that, he feigned a stab at the Uchiha. Not even halfway through the motion, he was stopped by a scream.

" **STOP IT!** "

This caught Hanesu's attention. "Why should I? The Uchiha is clearly a nuisance to this village. His ambitions are _weak_ , he isn't driven enough. Why exactly shouldn't I kill this boy and save the world another nukenin?"

Naruto then looked dead in his eye, calm as a rock. "Kill me instead."

"Hmm, I respect you, Naruto-kun. You're unlike most I've seen."

"And I don't respect your manipulations."

Then, the kunai that Hanesu held in hand transformed into Naruto's clone, that had tightly grabbed the man's arm. Grabbing the collar of Hanesu's kimono, he gave him the strongest headbutt he could muster, breaking the man's nose and sending Hanesu flying into the counter. The clone then swiftly dispelled.

"W-When did you?" he said, holding his bloodied nose.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk, as he retorted. "I thought I would have to use the clone on Sasuke, so I've put the transformed kunai in his pouch while he weren't looking."

Shakily rising to his feet, Hanesu forced a muffled laugh. "That is really smart of you Naruto-kun. I think I should say that I've been wrong about this generation. In fact, _you_ 've proven me wrong."

Pressing a towel to his face, he leaned on the counter, holding a Kai sign."But you should leave all the same, to avoid serious trouble. From the law's point of view, you attacked me in my house."

And at the moment's notice, the chunin's creations dispelled into the air, freeing the genin. "Alright, we'll leave. But, just to be sure, we're cool?"

Once again adorning a smile, Hanesu nodded. "As long as you stay the same, Uzumaki Naruto."

Throwing the still unconscious Uchiha on his back, Naruto left the apartment block behind, going to the Hokage Tower by roofs. ' _Good grief, what a strange man, what a strange day._ '

* * *

「Physical Graffiti」

Destructive power - E - B: the power of the summoned creatures depends on the size of the creature and the detail of the sketch.

Speed - E - B: the speed of the summoned creatures depends on the detail of the sketch, maximum speed does not exceed 60 km/h.

Range - A: the sketched animals don't need to be in close proximity to their user, and will pursue their target until they are dispelled.

Durability - B: the sketches are as tough as steel.

Precision - C: the sketched animals follow simple tasks that the user had in mind at the moment of creating the sketch, not obeying any further orders

Development potential - A: huge variety of various animals that can be sketched, and the tasks that they can be ordered to accomplish.

* * *

**Next day...**

"Urgh, this is the worst!" Naruto shouted from the top of the Hokage monument.

When Naruto arrived with Sasuke to the Hokage tower, it turned out that the Third has somehow witnessed the whole ordeal. The blond have somewhat relaxed after that, knowing that the Old Man would be on his side in this. However, Hiruzen just repeated what Hanesu said, and reprimanded the two genin on their behaviour, especially Sasuke. Naruto knew better than to talk back, so he received the punishment in guilty silence, which was a prohibition on any shinobi-related activity for several days.

For Naruto, it meant no trainings, no missions, not even a single scroll with a cool technique. At first, Naruto thought that he would get away with studying at home, away from anyone's eyes. However, when he tried to open a book on shinobi tactics, not only he couldn't pry it open, he was zapped with a low-ranked Raiton technique. It turned out, that all the books that went through the shinobi library had a security seal, that could allow or disallow someone to view its contents.

Not having any sort of knowledge about fuinjutsu other that it can fit objects into a scroll, Naruto wasn't about to try and temper even with a plain security seal, remembering his encounter with In The House.

And that what led the genin for a walk into the streets of the Leaf. After sizing the many streets from the Yondaime's head, he decided to try and find something for him to do. But try as hard as he might, his idea of interest mainly encompassed training, sparring, and eating ramen. He went as far as to call Sasuke or Sakura out for a walk, but the former chose to spend his time brooding into the wall in his home, and the latter was against spending time just with the blond, no matter how hard she tried to justify why she couldn't go. And neither Iruka, who was busy at the Academy, nor Kakashi, who was strangely nowhere to be found, would help him out in his misery. Even the so-called 'Konohomaru corps.' were nowhere to be found, the kid's grandfather certainly having something to do with it.

As he turned to the nearest park, he mused that sitting still under the sun would do good to calm himself down. What he didn't expect to see, was Hanesu Murashi, dressed in a plain white shirt and navy-blue pants, complemented by open-toed sandals of the same colour, sitting under the tree and drawing something in his sketchbook.

Naruto's first reflex was, of course, to attack the man who brought down this horror of boredom on him. But considering the kind of problems that would ensue, he turned on his heel to avoid interacting with him altogether.

"I'm sorry if I ruined this beautiful park for you, Naruto-kun."

Turning back around, the blond stared at the older man. "Is that r _eally_ the only thing that you should be apologising for, Hanesu-sempai?"

Chuckling a bit, Hanesu got up on his feet and left the comfortable shade of the tree. "I could say the same to you. But instead, I'd say that we're pretty even. You and your friend attacked me, I merely incapacitated you. Although it was wrong of me to threaten the young Uchiha's life, for which I am sorry, it was you who said ' _Are we cool?_ ', isn't it?"

Grumpily sighing, Naruto turned looked away from the man. "I guess so."

"But it seems no matter what arguments I present in my defence, none would help you through the detention, am I right?"

Not receiving an answer, Hanesu continued. "That's why I decided that I should make it up to you. Say, do you like ramen, perhaps?"

" _You have no idea_."

* * *

Putting his sixth bowl down, Naruto sighed with pleasure, swiping the broth that is left on his mouth.

"That really hit the spot. Thanks, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan!"

Adorning prideful smiles, the father-daughter duo replied in unison."Anything for our best client!"

Turning to face his companion, Naruto noticed that Hanesu looked rather grim.

"Hey, are you ok, Hanesu-sempai? You sure you don't have indigestion or something?"

Slowly turning his stony gaze at the genin, Hanesu replied. "Its not my stomach who will suffer, it's my _wallet_! I don't rake in money, you know!"

"If that's so, you shouldn't have invited me to eat ramen!"

"When someone offers to treat you to a meal, it's not an excuse to impoverish him!"

"T-That's not even a word, stupid!"

"It is, you dumbbell!"

Having been fed with the two's argument, a man with long mane of grey hair interrupted them. "Hey boys, can't you keep quiet for a minute? I'm tryin' to eat here!"

"Excuse me-" Hanesu retorted, before the realisation of who he is dawned on him.

"You-you are... JIRAYA-SAMAAA!" with that he launched himself at the larger man, tightly hugging him.

"Jiraya-sama! I've read and reread all your books several times! You are truly a masterful author and I strive to be just like you!"

Feeling estranged, Naruto forced out a meek question. "Uhhh, who are you again, old man?"

Beating the man himself, Hanesu answered his younger friend. "Don't be foolish, Naruto-kun! It's Jiraya-sama of the Sannin!"

Stopping Hanesu's excited babbling, Jiraya stood from his stool. "No need to introduce me, young man, I can certainly do it myself."

Walking away from the stall and into the street, he coughed into his fist. Then, suddenly, a smoke screen covered him in a flash, obscuring him from Naruto and Hanesu.

"Know me as the Mountain Toad, the spirit sage who acquires immortality, also commonly called the Great Toad Sage!" with that, the smoke dissipated, revealing Jiraya in a kabuki pose, standing on a giant, colourful toad.

Awkwardly scratching his head, Hanesu drawled out sheepishly. "I didn't know that Jiraya-sama was so big on theatrics..."

Staring blankly at the man's theatrical pose, Naruto said, unimpressed. "Even for me it's too much..."

Sighing with exasperation, Jiraya called off the toad summon. "Ungrateful kids, can my awesome introduction not be ruined for once?"

Sharing a look, Naruto and Hanesu started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, leaving Jiraya dumbfounded. Raising a brow at that, Jiraya once more sighed, looking into the bright blue sky.

' _It always starts out like this..._ '  
= = = To be continued... = = =

* * *

_I'll be the roundabout_   
_The words will make you out 'n' out_   
_I spend the day your way_   
_Call it morning driving through the sound and_   
_In and out the valley..._


End file.
